What?
by Mizuki Shin
Summary: Nakim Arukas, one of the most popular guy in Alice Academy ever since he transferred in. Excels in everything, in a short time, Nakim has taken up the job of being the student body president. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Collaborated with AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi.
1. Who's that?

_**A Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction**_

_**What?**_

_**Full Summary : **__Nakim Arukas is one of the most popular guy in Alice Academy ever since Nakim transferred in. Excels in everything, in a short time, Nakim has taken up the job of being the student body president. Whenever it comes to sports, exams and class, Nakim's the best. Nakim have a lot of fan girls and even fan boys, for the students envy Nakim's looks and talents. However... Nakim always can't be found during non-school time. Also when it's time for gym and sports, Nakim can't be found in the guys' locker/changing room. When it comes to swimming, Nakim disappears until the end of the lesson. Yet, it's not weird, students in the Alice Academy always think it as Nakim's playing around with girls. But... Nakim has a secret. What is it? (No Alices/powers included.)_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_**Normal POV**_

A certain some one is resting on a tree branch in a large Sakura tree, with a manga propped on the face, no one knows who's it. Suddenly, screams of fan girls could be heard from a distance. That certain some one opened his eyes, thinking, 'Oh fuck! Has the fan girls spotted me?'

He sat up, took off the manga from his face and looked carefully. To his surprise, he saw no one in sight. Instead, there came a lot of screams... from the gates of Alice Academy. It was closed though, but people crowded around something. He spotted a black limousine in the middle of the crowd. 'What the hell is going on there? Tch. So noisy.' he thought to himself, lay back, propped the manga on his face and went back to sleep.

* * *

_**A certain person's POV (Read on first.)**_

Wow... Alice Academy is sure~ large. I wonder how my parents and Uncle operate this huge... huge... huge... er... okay, school. The gates opened and the limousine went in. The limo stopped, and Tsubasa, who's driving the limo, turned his head and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"People's crowding around and the limo can't drive any further unless you want people in hospital." -Tsubasa

"Oh. Okay. Then mind if I step out and walk to the office while you drive the limo to... park somewhere?" -Me

"Okay. Make sure you go to your Auntie and Uncle right away." -Tsubasa

"Don't such a worrywart, dude. I will." -Me

I wore a pair of shades and stepped out of the limo. Many students were crowded around the limo. What? Haven't they seen a limo before? My ears almost bled when there came screams of girls.

'KYYYAAAAAAA! He's SOOOOOO HANDSOME!'

'Oh my god! He's so man!'

'God! I wonder what's his name!'

God, I wonder if I have to live with these kind of noises if Mother wants me to live in the dorm... Great. Oh GOD. Remind me why I have to come here again.

* * *

_*Flashback* _

_"I'm back!" I shouted as I stepped into the house and ran to the living room. I got full marks for a test. _

_"Honey... Welcome back. Sit down. Your father and I have something to say to you." Mother called. I went and sat down on the couch with them. Mother and Father had a serious face._

_"Yes? Oh and Mother? Look! I got full marks again!" I showed Mother the test paper._

_"Yes Dear, I know you always get full marks. But here, listen seriously." Mother spoke in a low voice. I nodded. I was a tiny surprised. They rarely talked to me like this._

_"Okay, Honey, I know you like your current school a lot. And you made a lot of friends there." I gave a slight nod. I did make plenty of friends in school._

_"Remember Alice Academy?" -Mother. _

_"The academy you and Father own, with Uncle helping out." -Me_

_"Yes Honey. Now, we need you to help us with paperwork. Sooner or later, you will have to take over our job. That is to operate Alice Academy. To let you be accustomed to how it works, your father and I have decided to transfer you to Alice Academy." - Mother_

_"M-Mother. Are you s-sure?" -Me. I can't believe it._

_"Yes Honey." -Mother_

_"I guess it's okay... But Mother?" -Me_

_"Yes Honey?" - Mother_

_"Can I still maintain this look?" -Me_

_"Yes, of course Honey. We don't mind as long as you are there and behave." -Mother._

_"Yay! Thanks Mum! Waii~ It's gonna be so much funniieee~ Wait. When do I... go there?" -Me_

_"Tomorrow. Basically, I will give you a map of its buildings and things. Then Tsubasa will tour you around." -Mother_

_"Oh... Oh! Tsubasa will be there? How about Misaki?" -Me_

_"Tsubasa and Misaki are studying in the academy. Tsubasa will be the one driving you there in the limo." -Mother_

_"Waii~ I get to see them! Wait. I hear that Hotaru, Youichi and Aoi are there too. True?" -Me_

_"Yes, Honey. You'll get to see them. And, please, refrain from playing around." -Mother_

_"No way! I want to play with girls! I would very much like to see those bitchs' reactions if they found out." -Me_

_"Mikan!" -Mother_

_"Okayy, relax Mother! Oh and what class will I be in? With Hotaru is it? And where will I be staying? What paperwork you want me to help and do? What time does Tsubasa pick me up?" -Me, bombarding my mother with questions, changing the subject, hopefully... it'll work._

_"No bombarding me with questions. Go and rest now. Pack everything you want by tonight. Ready by 5am in the morning. It's a long ride. Others will be revealed later on. When you get there, first thing is to come to my office. And yes you will be with Hotaru." - Mother_

_" 'Kayys!" -Me and skipped to my room to pack..._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Honestly speaking, I now regret. So many girls in this academy! Oh and I forgot one important thing.

Introducing my self, I'm Mikan Sakura, currently a 14 year old girl, birth-of-date is 1st of January. Hobbies include everything. Loves MOST: cross-dressing. When I cross dress, I really look like what I want to cross dress like, always. Oh and don't forget, I also love my bestfriend, Hotaru Imai! Though she got transferred to Alice Academy few years back then. I still chat with her online and webcam, she knew about me cross-dressing, I haven't told her I'm going to Alice Academy. A surprise. But she's definitely going to hit me for it.

Cross-dressing identity : Nakim Arukas, coming from my name, Mikan Sakura, reversed. Sounds weird, but I like it. 14 year old guy, birth-of-date is 9th October. Hobbies include everything. Loves MOST : Flirting with girls. (lol, yup. SO basically Mikan is good at everything. She goes to school as Nakim Arukas always, after she almost got molested when she was just 5years old because she's too beautiful... yea. The 'A certain some one's POV is Mikan's POV, okay?)

Back on with the story~

Great, because Nakim loves flirting, I bowed and waved to the 'ladies' crowded around.

"Morning, my ladies. Nice to meet you. I'm transferring to Alice Academy today, so please take care of me. Ladies, if you wouldn't mind, please leave me a route to walk to the office, thank you." I greeted with a dazzling smile~

God, some girls were showing off in front of me. Some flitting their eyes, some dressed like a slut. Ew. Okay, but that's my thinking. Nakim's thinking would be, a lot of girls to flirt with, good. When I finished the sentence, a red carpet was there to the entrance of the main building where the offices are. Wow, talking about surprises and speed.

"Thank you ladies. And do leave the gentleman driving the limo a space to drive through though. Have a good day, ladies!" I quickly sped off to the office. God, I was gonna suffocate soon with the small amount of air shared between that much students.

Tsubasa was nowhere in sight. Guess he went to park the car after the crowd dispensed. Here, let me explain. Tsubasa Andou, is my cousin. He's like an older brother I don't have. Misaki Harada, is his girlfriend, I treat her as my big sister, so basically I know them well. Hotaru Imai, is my best friend since childhood, though she keeps hitting me with that damned baka gun of hers that she invented somehow, it means that she cares. She's a sadist for goodness sake's, likes torturing, nicknamed Ice Queen and Blackmail Queen always. I wonder how she is in the academy, getting the same nicknames or what... Her brother, Subaru Imai, is a doctor, I treat him as my older brother too.

Youichi Sakura, is my younger brother, that guy's cold outside but warm inside. Knows about my cross-dressing habit. Aoi, is his so-called girlfriend. Knows about my cross-dressing habit too. Gosh, they are currently only 10years old! Unbelievable, but it's true. I treat Aoi as a younger sister that I don't have. Explaining, explaining, I ended up in front of my parents' office, titled : Principal's office. They work together.

* * *

Knock Knock! "Come in." I opened the door and popped my head around. Mother and Father sat on the couch. Waiting for me, I guess.

"Mikan Honey. You sure took your time." -Mother

"Yeah, yeah. Gosh, I regret. Those girls are like lunatics in mental hospitals! Screaming like it's the end of the world. They crowded around the limo, which was the reason I had to walk here. Tsubasa's placing the limo somewhere I guess, and off he goes to Misaki." -Mikan

"Mikan! Language!" -Mother

"It's Nakim. And a guy speaks like that. You can't deny me, a guy, the right, to be a guy." -Mikan

"OH god. Izumi? Look at your daughter. I wonder how we've taught her to be like that..." -Yuka

"Come on, Yuka. She's right. Since it's now Nakim, a guy should be like a guy." -Father

"See? Alright back on. Speak. Details." -Mikan

Yuka handed Mikan a manila folder. Mikan opened it and took out the documents.

"Class 2-B. Fourth row, third column. Sit beside Natsume Hyuuga. Window seat. Homeroom teacher, Narumi. Time-table. Allowance. Map. Paperwork. Special Star. Dorm 306. Third floor. Lalala~ Okay. Bye bye! Oh and I will definitely be like this. Nakim until I graduate. Don't interfere!~ Oh and only Tsubasa, Misaki, Hotaru, Youchi and Aoi knows. Sayonara!~" -Mikan sang and quickly ran out of the room to explore the school.

* * *

_**Author's Note : Konbawa! It's evening when I finished this chapter. This is some inspiration from gender bender stories! Hoped you liked it. xDDD Well, I will updat e soon! *Puppy Dog eyes!* Please review! PLEASE! Typed in a rush, so bye bye for tonight! ~**_


	2. Fans, girlfriends:girls that's friends

_**A Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction**_

_**What?**_

_**Full Summary : **__Nakim Arukas is one of the most popular guy in Alice Academy ever since Nakim transferred in. Excels in everything, in a short time, Nakim has taken up the job of being the student body president. Whenever it comes to sports, exams and class, Nakim's the best. Nakim have a lot of fan girls and even fan boys, for the students envy Nakim's looks and talents. However... Nakim always can't be found during non-school time. Also when it's time for gym and sports, Nakim can't be found in the guys' locker/changing room. When it comes to swimming, Nakim disappears until the end of the lesson. Yet, it's not weird, students in the Alice Academy always think it as Nakim's playing around with girls. But... Nakim has a secret. What is it? (No Alices/powers included.)

* * *

_

Recapping, Mikan ran out of the office quickly and went to explore the school.

* * *

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

_**Mikan's POV**_

Let's see... My dorm.. My dorm... Ah! There it is! Room 306, Special Star dorm. 'Wow!' was all I could say. The room was personalized to my own likings! Thanks so much Father and Mother! But they aren't in front of me now so never mind.

Light purple colour painted walls with light blue curtains. White black contrast metal curves bed frames, black with trails of silver bedsheets. L-shaped couch, 32-inch plasma TV. Black white contrast dressing table and chair. Grey bedside table. Dark blue coloured laptop. Mini kitchen with utensils and cooking pots, gas stove and fridge. Bathroom with bath tub and shower. Washing machine. Walk-in closet and living room. Black colour painted soundproofed walls with black opaque curtains, volume set, microphones, recorders, speakers, mixers, instruments, it's a studio. God, they knew I will agree to come here and prepared these already... (A/N : Very rich... Very.. luxurious man... I also want... Just kidding. The studio, maybe. And the laptop. Others, don't want. Okay wait. Cancel that. I want the mini kitchen too. lol xDDD)

My belongings are already in place... Nice work, Tsubasa. I thought he would go and find Misaki instead of carrying my things here. I love this room too much. There's piano, guitar, cello, drum set, violin, those kind of instruments. Waii~ I can do fan dubs or sing along with songs, without anyone hearing me! 'Cause the walls's soundproofed in the studio. Let's see... What's going to be my voice? The original Nakim voice? A low one for a guy... definitely. I lowered my voice by a few octaves to be Nakim's voice. "Nakim Arukas. Nice to meet all." I spoke, testing the sound... Alright! This'll do.

I looked aroound for a clock... Oh... Great. .. ... Shit! I'm gonna be late! I quickly changed into the academy's uniform, which was in the walk-in closet, and rushed... to Class 2-B.

BAM! Ouch... What the? I collided with some thing solid and fell down on the floor. I looked up to find a... how should I say, man or woman, on the floor too. Guess I bumped into he/she.

"Sorry... Oh! You must be the new student Na... Na... Na.." -Narumi stucked at the 'Na..'

"No, sorry too. I collided with you because I wasn't looking... Yes, I'm the new student. Nakim." - Mikan

"Ah! That's it! Nakim-chan!" -Narumi

"It's not Nakim-_chan,_ and who are you? He or She?" - Mikan

"Okay, Nakim-kun. And I'm your homeroom teacher Narumi. I'm a 'he'." -Narumi

"Oh... I see.. So you're Narumi? Wonders. Better _stay away_ from _me_, you_ gay freak_." -Mikan

"Uh... Er.. I'm straight... Never mind! Wait outside! Come in when I call you!" Narumi twirled into the noisy classroom. God, I just realized he was wearing a PINK tutu! God! He's... _gay.

* * *

_

_**Normal POV **_

"Ohayo Minna-san! I have good news today!~" Narumi greeted his students by singing. Everyone covered their ears. His singing sucks.

"Alright! Let's welcome the new transfer student! Come in please, and introduce yourself!" The class was silent... except some 'whispers' like 'Oh my. I wonder if it's that guy from morning.' 'Oh I hope he's that bishie from today morning!' 'God, I hope it is..' Mikan heard Narumi. She opened the door and stepped in, still wearing her pair of shades, of course.

Once Mikan stepped into the class, screams of girls could be heard from a long distance, and those who are in the classroom, unfortunately, have their ears covered, wincing in agony as their ears bleed. (A/N:description only. Not really bleeding okay?)

"Nakim Arukas. Nice to meet all." Mikan took off the shades and bowed. Causing more screams.

'KYYYAAAAAA! HE'S REALLY HANDSOME!

'OH MY GOD! MARRY ME!'

'BE MY BOYFRIEND!'

"Right, right, Ladies, keep your precious voices and do not waste them. Ladies' voices are precious..." Mikan spoke. Or perhaps would you say... flirt? The girls in the class have hearts in their eyes. While the guys remain sulking, some envying Mikan for his looks, some unhappy that their girlfriends behave like that. And before I forget, the girls in the class have hearts in their eyes, yes. But all except? All except Hotaru Imai, the Ice/Blackmailing Queen, Anna and Nonoko. Their boyfriends are Ruka, Koko and Yuu respectively.

Hotaru Imai was staring at Mikan a.k.a Nakim. Don't forget, she knows about Mikan cross-dressing! Hotaru is getting angry... because Mikan didn't tell her she was transferring to Alice Academy.

"Aha-ha-ha.. Alright class! Now.. Who would like to be... Nakim-kun's partner?" A sea of hands up in the air, belonging to girls. "Oh.. Too bad, Natsume-kun will be his partner! Because he is the only one without one." Narumi quickly escaped from the classroom, his ears bleeding badly... Because...

'KYAAA! Two bishies as partners!'

'NATSUME-SAMA and NA...-SAMA'

'A NATSUME&NA... FAN CLUB! I'M THE CLUB PRESIDENT!'

Mikan sweatdropped..

* * *

Is 'Nakim' the name that hard to remember? I scanned the class for Hotaru... Oh! There she is! And... Oh. My. God. It's Anna and Nonoko! Oh. God... No way...! They didn't tell me they were in Alice Academy when they moved away two years before Hotaru transferred. Oh.. God.. They know about me cross-dressing... Don't shout out my name if they saw me clearly...

Oh no.. Hotaru... is getting angry... No... No... What am I going to do..? I went to sit beside the 'Natsume Hyuuga'. God.. Hotaru sits _just right in front of me _!

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

'Uh oh.. Oh no.. No no no...' Mikan thought, as Hotaru turned towards her... And stared at her emotionlessly, her right hand reaching for something, and then...

BAKA BAKA BAKA! There goes Hotaru Imai, firing her Baka gun at Mikan. Everyone in the classroom turned towards them, surprised that Hotaru Imai shot the new transfer student with her Baka gun.

Mikan stared at Hotaru. Hotaru stared at Mikan. Anna and Nonoko who noticed, went over to them and... stared at them too, exchanging looks between each other, wondering why Hotaru and Mikan is staring at each other...

You won't know. Nobody knows. But they are having, an eye conversation. Telling each other things with the wanted emotion in their eyes. Mikan's showing sorry and it's a surprise for Hotaru for not telling her. While Hotaru's evil gleam with why didn't you tell me.

After 10 seconds, it changes to Hotaru : The same old disguise. Playboy. Or should I say Playgirl?

And Mikan : Hey! The same old Ice/Blackmailing Queen. And the damned baka gun.

Hotaru's eyes softened. : Missed seeing you, Idiot.

Mikan's eyes shone. : Missed you too, Ru-chan! Glad to see you! But.. look at those two staring at us and exchanging looks...

Hotaru and Mikan nodded. And turned to Anna&Nonoko. "What are you doing?" they spoke simultaneously, intentionally to surprise Anna and Nonoko.

"Oh! You scared us! We were wondering why you two were staring at each other so long." A&N in unison.

By the way, when the staring thing was on, everyone stopped what they are doing and payed attention to them. Including Natsume, who thinks this guy's weird, and Ruka, getting jealous that his girlfriend's staring at another guy.

Hotaru and Mikan exchanged looks. Mikan leaned forward to A&N to whisper to them something.

"Anna, Nonoko, you DO know not to expose me right?" They nodded. "Well, I'll be like this for don't know how long, and remember, the name's Nakim Arukas." They nodded again. "Meet me at third floor dorm room 306 after school. I'll explain." They nodded again. Koko and Yuu getting jealous that their girlfriends sort of obeying the new guy, as it looks to them is.

"Ru-chan, DR. 3 306 1330. Accor 24" Mikan told Hotaru. In case people get it, so Mikan used short cuts. DR for dorm room. 3rd floor, room 306, after school, which is 1:30pm, according to 24 hour clock is 1330.

All the people around them got confused, except the four girls. Hotaru nodded. Since it's free time, they went to the farthest corner in the classroom and whispered to each other, talking about their lifes after they moved away or whatsoever. Leaving... the class wondering how they're related, crowding around in a corner with the new guy. Girls were jealous. And so are a few guys, namely Koko, Yuu and Ruka, because their girlfriends are talking to another guy so closely.. or should I say, so intimately. Of course they won't know, that those four were close friends since they were young and the fact that Mikan is a girl cross dressing as a guy, Nakim Arukas. Ruka, most jealous because the new guy calls his girlfriend Ru-chan. And Natsume's finding the new guy more weird and curious to know the truth... or something like that.

* * *

_**At the corner, the girls. **_

"Mikan! Why are you here?" -H&A&N asked.

" 'Cause I'm here?" -M

"You say one more stupid thing and you'll get it." -H.

"Okay, okay, Ru-chan, relax... I came here to study, of course. What else?" -M. Hotaru pointed her baka gun at Mikan.

"Fine!" M pouted. "I came here, 1) my parents wanted me to help them. 2) because sooner or later I'll take over their job. 3) they want me to be accustomed to how their jobs and the thing works. 4) because I agreed. 5) because it's fun. 6) because I get to play. 7) I get to flirt. because there are so many girls here, which I have not expected. 8) because I get to see you all. 9) I get to see my family. 10) I came here because I came here." -M

H&A&N each held a baka gun and smiled evilly. Mikan sweatdropped. _Uh oh.._ was what she thought.

BAKA BAKA BAKA times 3. Because it's 3 shots per person per baka gun. And it causes everyone to look at them again. Mikan slumped against the wall, muttering curses under her breath. "Did you say something?" H&A&N asked evilly. "Err.. No . nO. NOO. I didn't." -M, getting freaked out. Koko, Yuu and Ruka getting happy, because the new guy got shot by their girlfriends.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **__Okay! ENd of chapter 2. Ps. I typed finished this in a hurry again, at 10pm, getting to offline... =.= Honto ni gomenasai.. Okay, PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you liked this chapter! xDDD *Puppy dog eyes* PLEASE REVIEW okay? I'll elaborate on the conversation in chapter 3. It gives me more to write . So sayonara for 18/12/10 tonight! Oyasuminasai! Please review and yup, again, hope you liked this chapter._


	3. Reunited, Phone calls, the Fireworks

_**A Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction**_

_**What?**_

_**Full Summary : **__Nakim Arukas is one of the most popular guy in Alice Academy ever since Nakim transferred in. Excels in everything, in a short time, Nakim has taken up the job of being the student body president. Whenever it comes to sports, exams and class, Nakim's the best. Nakim have a lot of fan girls and even fan boys, for the students envy Nakim's looks and talents. However... Nakim always can't be found during non-school time. Also when it's time for gym and sports, Nakim can't be found in the guys' locker/changing room. When it comes to swimming, Nakim disappears until the end of the lesson. Yet, it's not weird, students in the Alice Academy always think it as Nakim's playing around with girls. But... Nakim has a secret. What is it? (No Alices/powers included.)_

* * *

Recapping, _**At the corner, the girls. **_

H&A&N each held a baka gun and smiled evilly. Mikan sweatdropped. _Uh oh.._ was what she thought.

BAKA BAKA BAKA times 3. Because it's 3 shots per person per baka gun. And it causes everyone to look at them again. Mikan slumped against the wall, muttering curses under her breath. "Did you say something?" H&A&N asked evilly. "Err.. No . nO. NOO. I didn't." -M, getting freaked out. Koko, Yuu and Ruka getting happy, because the new guy got shot by their girlfriends.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

_**Normal POV, **__**the girls at the corner.**_

"Gosh, girls. Relax please!" Mikan fanned her hands at them.

"How can we relax? You suddenly appeared in Alice Academy. And in this form too!" The three girls folded their arms and waited for Mikan to answer.

"Er... Okay. I came here to help my parents. And so I transferred here. Tsubasa, Misaki, Youichi, Aoi and Hotaru, Mother told me that you and them will be here. I didn't except Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko and Ruka to be here too, though Yuu, Koko and Ruka don't know about me cross-dressing." Mikan explained. The three nodded but kept on staring at her still.

"What?" -Mikan

"You didn't say why you're in this form." -Anna

"Oh.. It's for fun." -Mikan. Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru sweatdropped.

"So it's not because of the incident when you were 5?" -Hotaru

"Well, partly is. But hello-oh? I'm 14 now, I learnt twaekondo, kendo, martial arts all... So it's for fun!" -Mikan. The three girls sighed in defeat. Can't believe their friend is so bored until she plays cross-dressing for fun.

"Hey, so Anna, Nonoko, did you get Koko and Yuu as your boyfriends?" -Mikan. Anna and Nonoko blushed and nodded. Koko, Yuu and Ruka were their friends for long too.

"Hotaru did too." -Anna.

"What! Hotaru DID!" Mikan exclaimed in surprise, causing other students in the class to look towards them, especially towards Mikan. "Oops. Gomenasai... I was too shocked." -Mikan

"Do you need to get that shocked?" -Hotaru.

"Yes. And who's it? Your boyfriend." -Mikan inquired, looking at Hotaru. Hotaru kept quiet. Mikan looked at Anna and Nonoko.

"It's Ruka." -Anna and Nonoko.

"What the fuck? Him!" Mikan exclaimed again, in disbelief. Again, causing the class to look at them curiously, was Mikan the one to shout again?

"Shhh! What? Why are you so surprised/shocked?" -Hotaru. "Oh. Sorry 'bout that. I just can't believe it.." -Mikan.

BAKA BAKA BAKA! The class looked at them again. "What the hell? Why did you shoot me for?" -Mikan

"Because you don't believe it and it's totally true." -Hotaru

"God.. I can't..." Hotaru points baka gun at Mikan. "Okay okay, I believe it.. If only Ruka says 'I love you' to Hotaru here right now, out loud." -Mikan challenged.

"Okay. Fine. But I want something in return." -Hotaru

"Treat you all to dinner. Let's talk over what happened between the years we have not met." -Mikan

"With crabs?" -Hotaru. "With crabs. As much as you can eat." -Mikan.

* * *

_**Hotaru's POV **_

Damn that Mikan. Making me do such things.. But dinner is crabs! As much as I can eat... I walked over to Ruka. Ruka looked up at me.

"Bunny boy. Say 'I love you' to me right here out loud and I'll give you something nice." -Hotaru. Ruka blushed. "R-Right h-here o-out loud? S-Something nice?" -Ruka. Hotaru nodded. Ruka was thinking of a kiss so he agreed.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Ruka stood up. Everyone's attention focused on him. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Mikan each held a video camera to record the moment.

"I-I-I h-have s-something to s-say." -Ruka. Everyone got curious. Ruka faced Hotaru, shocked that his girlfriend is holding a video camera to record. And also Anna, Nonoko and that new guy are holding a video camera too.

"H-H-Hotaru! I-I l-lo-love y-you!" Ruka stuttered out, blushing hard. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, including _the _Natsume Hyuuga, he never expected Ruka to be that open. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Mikan just smirked while holding the video camera recording.

Suddenly, there came a lot of applause and shouts for Ruka being that brave to say 'I love you' right there and out loud to the famous Ice/Blackmailing Queen. Mikan, Anna and Nonoko exchanged looks. They walked over to Hotaru and high fived.

"You did it. Congrats. Hey Ruka, dude. I never thought you would fall in love with Hotaru, awww man." Mikan teased.

BAKA BAKA BAKA! Hotaru shot Mikan, smiling a little. Everyone was practically shocked. The Ice/Blackmailing Queen is smiling! At a guy that just transferred here other than Ruka. And the new guy seems to know Ruka too.

Ruka blushed harder, but managed to say "W-Who are you?"

"Dude. Figure it out. My name, is Nakim Arukas. Ask Hotaru if you wanna know. Same goes for Koko and Yuu. Ask your girlfriends, dude." -Mikan gave a hint. If they thought of it really hard to jumble up the name, they will know that the name 'Nakim Arukas' reversed, it gives you 'Mikan Sakura'.

That sentence Mikan spoke left the three guys thinking.

_Nakim Arukas... Nakim Arukas.. I've never heard of this name before. _-Koko

_Nakim Arukas? Such a weird name... _-Yuu

_What? Nakim Arukas.. This guy seems to know me well... But I don't know him... _-Ruka

"So.. who is he?" -Koko, Yuu, Ruka asked their girlfriends.

"This." Anna held up her cross necklace. "And this." Anna added, with her hands pointing at her skirt. "What fruit our best friend love?" Nonoko hinted, the guys knew that the girls' bestfriend is Mikan, and her name means tangerine, that's why Mikan loves tangerine. "And often get.." Hotaru held up her Baka gun. The guys always hang out with the girls in the past, and Baka gun was most often used on Mikan.

"NO WAY!" Koko, Yuu and Ruka shouted. They realized what the girls are saying. Anna meant cross dressing. Nonoko meant Tangerine, which means Mikan. Hotaru meant often got hit by Baka gun. It's Mikan cross-dressing!

"Oh ho, has you guys figured out?" Mikan smirked, holding up her right hand. On her fourth/ring finger, is a butterfly ring made up of colourful sapphire red, blue, baby pink, lavender, jade green, sunshine yellow, sunset orange and white or transparent stones together. The guys gasped. Each of them have that ring. Hotaru's is lavender. Anna's is baby pink. Nonoko's is sapphire blue. Koko's is sunshine yellow. Yuu's is jade green. Last but not least, Ruka's is sunset orange. There is another ring like Mikan's but reversed in the colour pattern of the stones were placed in, but it is kept by Mikan for her partner, in the future they will be groups of 8 when Mikan found her boyfriend. They promised to wear that ring always to recognize one another.

"Hold up your right hands." -Mikan. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu and Ruka followed. Everyone in the class gasped, don't forget Natsume, his eyes widened in surprise. Because they all have the same rings except the colours of course..

The group stared at Mikan. _Everyone still remembered the promise... _All of them thought. "Well, all of you found yours, I'm the odd one out. Sobs man." -Mikan, putting down her hand. The 3 couples exchanged looks with each other, shrugged their shoulders and sighed.

"Ruka, Koko, Yuu. Remember what I said just now?" -Mikan. The three guys looked at each other and back at Mikan questioningly. "God. How do we used to speak before..." -Mikan groaned. "OH!" The guys in unison when they realized. The four girls shook their heads. What Mikan said just now meant the short cuts way they use to speak when they are in a crowd and they don't want people to know what they are talking about.

The girls went to the corner again, this time together with the guys to talk. And still, leaving the whole class more confused and Natsume more curious than ever.

* * *

_**Time skip~ Lunch time... (Will elaborate on what they talked about next chapter .)**_

The group's walking to the cafeteria. Quietly... NOT. Remember, Mikan's 'handsome' and there are a lot of fan girls surrounding them. And of course, Miss Sumire Shouda as the Natsume&Nakim Fan Club president. Why not add Ruka, because Ruka's taken. Hotaru blasted all the fan girls including Sumire unconscious when they surrounded him last time on, and those fans don't want that to happen again, that's why. (A/N : Remember, no alice/power, so Natsume can't burn them...)

In the group, which includes Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Koko, Yuu, Ruka and Natsume, which Ruka insisted he tags along, all of them can sense that Hotaru is getting pissed off by the loud screaming fan girls, and no money to earn too. Then Hotaru gathered all of them except Natsume and Mikan aside to say something. Guess what? They are going to have a hug-a-thon! 200rabbits(the currency in the school) for a small hug per person. 500rabbits for a big hug. That's decided by Hotaru with money-signs in her eyes. All sweatdropped. Natsume and Mikan just stood there, one not caring and one concluded that Hotaru is planning something.

Well, they turned back to them, and pretended that the discussion just now didn't happen. Mikan found it to be creepy and found an excuse... "Ah! I have to go to the principal's office for something! So I'll say bye bye! You all go and eat okay? Ja ne!" Mikan shouted as she quickly raced out of their sight and the building. She went to a large Sakura tree near by, climbed up to the tallest tree branch and rested there.

Meanwhile... at the way to the cafeteria with the group.

"She seems suspicious." -Ruka

"That gir- That guy... I'm gonna kill him for ruining my chance to earn more money.." -Hotaru, smiling evilly.

"Nakim must have known that you are up to something, that's why he ran away so fast." -Anna and Nonoko.

"The one who knows you longest and best is Mi- Nakim, of course he'll know something's up." -Yuu

"Then there's only one left..." -Koko

"Heh heh heh... Hyuuga." -Hotaru

"..." Natsume looked at them. Hotaru motioned Koko and Yuu to hold him... And... Hotaru took out a purple megaphone from nowhere...

"HEY! A SMALL HUG FROM NATSUME HYUUGA IS 200RABBITS! A BIG HUG IS 500RABBITS! LINE UP AND PAY FIRST! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! THE BOOTH BESIDE THE CAFETERIA!" Hotaru shouted, a booth mysteriously already set beside the cafeteria, making Natsume sit in a chair. The fan girls went wild~ And lined up to get a hug. In the end, Hotaru got a lot of rabbits.

"Heh heh heh... Now to deal with that guy..." -Hotaru had an evil gleam in her eyes and a smirk. Everyone shuddered in fear of what will happen... "EVERYONE! WHO CAN FIND NAKIM AND BRING HIM TO ME WILL GET A KISS FROM NATSUME HYUUGA AND HIM!" Hotaru shouted out in the megaphone... Guess what? The fan girls suddenly increased more and more and screams so loud, that the glass windows started to have cracks in it. The fan girls ran to every part of the academy.

Suddenly, some one who was at the fifth floor spotted Mikan high up in the Sakura tree. "LOOK! NAKIM'S AT THE TOP OF THE TALLEST SAKURA TREE! EVERYONE LET'S GO!" the fan girl who spotted Mikan shouted. It was Sumire... And so.. The people looking for Mikan looked at the top of the tallest Sakura tree. Indeed, Mikan was there, resting peacefully. So they ran there in top speed. (Sigh.. desperate to get a kiss?)

At Mikan's, the Sakura tree. The floor trembled, and she thought was a mini earthquake. But when the screams of fan girls was heard, she confirmed that Hotaru did something. And suddenly, there were more screams and Mikan was sure the glass windows broke and her parents and Uncle Kazu can hear it from their office. Thankfully she ran away in time just now, or else who knows what will... happen..

"AHHHH!" Mikan screamed and stopped. That Hotaru.. Fan girls searching for her? There must be some reward that Mikan must give... Shit! No way! Thankfully, no one can climb to this height, she noticed that the Sakura tree she climbed to the top was the tallest one.. Yup, Mikan was sure no one could climb so... high...

"Fuck! How do they climb so high!" A lot of fan girls were climbing the Sakura tree, and some was reaching her in a matter of minutes. Mikan cursed and prepared to jump down... only to see a sea of fan girls surrounding the Sakura tree, waiting to catch her and bring her to Hotaru if she ever jumped down...

"Oh hell... I'm so gonna kill Hotaru for this..." Mikan muttered, before deciding to jump. The tree was more than fifth floor high, about eight floors you can say, so the Sakura tree won't last if too many people climbs it. Mikan jumped, the fan girls stopped what they're doing and screamed. Once Mikan was in the air, she did some somersaults and flips, ended up landing a short distance away from the fan girls. The fan girls, seeing that she landed perfectly, screamed and clapped, sighed in relief, but still continued to chase after her.

Mikan ran and ran, to her dorm, locked it safely and relaxed. Not really anyone knows where her dorm room is... except for the three girls and guys... And Mikan knows that no one would know she is in her room, unless they can run as fast as she could. She's the fastest runner, better than Olympics, only that she doesn't care.(A/N : I know I'm exaggerating, but this is a story afterall, ne?) And her room is not to be sneaked in, it needs complex passwords, fingerprints and voice mode to unlock or lock or whatever. High technology.

Mikan took out her Samsung Preston, touch screen, pearl white colour, called Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Ruka, and joined the conversation together.

* * *

**With Hotaru at the cafeteria,**

The girls failed to catch Nakim, so they went back to do their usual things. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Natsume are seated at the Special Star table since others were full, and Natsume is a special star, and the table is empty. They were eating, wondering how Mikan escaped that much people when...

* * *

_Futsuri yuku kisetsu wa itsumo _The group was surprised.

_Isogi hashide doko iku no_"Mine." -Hotaru

_Kaze gasotto mado wo- _Hotaru picked up the phone.

"..." -Hotaru

_"Wait a moment, don't hang up no matter what." -Mikan._

"What?" -Hotaru.

_"..." -Mikan_

* * *

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

_Yume no yume no hate _"Mine." -Anna

_Hanareranai _

_Mou nandomo akira mete wa- _Anna picked up.

"Moshi-Moshi?" -Anna

_"Anna. Wait a moment. Don't hang up no matter what." -Mikan_

"Okay..?" -Anna

* * *

_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress _"Mine." -Nonoko.

_You took me by the hand- _Answered.

"Moshi-Moshi?" -Nonoko

_"Wait a moment don't hang up no matter what." -Mikan_

"Mikan?" -Nonoko.

* * *

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto_

_Dekibae o iu nara kiseki _"Mine." -Koko

_Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai_

_Sore wa koko- _Answered.

"Dare?" -Koko. (Dare? = Who?. Pronounced as da re. But I'm not sure if it's right.)

_"Wait a moment, don't hang up no matter what." -Mikan_

"Huh?" -Koko

* * *

_Oh her eyes, her eyes _

_Make the stars look like they're not shining _"M-Mine." -Yuu

_Her hair, her hair _

_Falls perfectly without- _Answered

"H-Hello?" -Yuu

_"Wait a moment, don't hang up no matter what." -Mikan_

"W-What?" -Yuu

* * *

_Hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni_

_Tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute_ "E-Eh. M-Mine." -Ruka

_Teto te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne_

_yume no naka- _Answered.

"Y-Yes?" -Ruka

_"Wait a moment, don't hang up no matter what." -Mikan_

"E-Eh?" -Ruka

* * *

The group exchanged looks. "Her?" -All in unison. All nodded. All except Natsume who does not know what's going on, one phone ringing after another.

Mikan then joined all the calls together. "Listen, when I call your name just say what, yes, whatever just say something." -Mikan

_"..." -All._

"Hotaru."

_"What?" -Hotaru_

"Anna." -M

_"Yes?" -A_

"Nonoko." -M

_"Yes?" -N_

"Yuu." -M

_"H-Huh?" -Y_

"Koko." -M

_"Something." -K_

"I'm speechless, dude. Ruka." -M

_"E-Eh?" -R _Natsume gets more confused. All are talking by turns, like they are talking in a group.

"Okay, everyone present. Now... Who sent those fan girls after me...?" -M began menacingly.

_"Uh... Er.. NOT US!" -_All except Hotaru yelled into the phone, causing Mikan to put the phone at arm's length, and the people in the cafeteria to wince and look at them, and Natsume confused_, 'They seem to speak with the person, maybe they are really speaking in a group? But who? They didn't call anyone.. Someone called them and talked... Who...?' Natsume thought._

"Hotaru... What did you plan?" -Mikan

_"Nothing. Just one more way to earn more money." -Hotaru _

"Is there a need to involve me?" -Mikan

_"There is." -Hotaru_

"I don't see how. Natsume Hyuuga I see. But me?" -Mikan

_"You're the most popular guy here already, in one day, other than Natsume Hyuuga." -Hotaru._

"So?" -Mikan

_"So more money can be made than previously." -Hotaru._

"Again.. You never change... Sigh.." -Mikan.

_"..." -All plus Hotaru._

"Hurry and finish eating. Come here fast... I got some thing to show you guys, heard it?" -Mikan

_"..." -All. Because they nodded their heads instead of answering 'yes'. And Natsume concluded either they are talking in a group responding to the one talking together, nodding their heads though the person cannot see, or they are just crazy. (A/N : lol. crazy? Nah... Just that Natsume never talk in a group/joined conversation on phones before, heh.) _

"If you all nod your heads, only people there can see. You think my phone or me can see you nod? It's a phone call..." -Mikan sighed.

_"Yes yes. Sorry, we're coming over right now." -All in unison. Then they looked at each other smiling. Yes, including Hotaru, a small smile. _And Natsume still confused, thinking they really weird or crazy, in unison, and the same thing?

They exited the cafeteria with Natsume... but they don't want Natsume with them... Since Ruka's Natsume's best friend, the group counted on him to leave him, and they went ahead.

"Ne, Natsume, I got to go.. so ja ne." -Ruka said, hurrying to follow the group that has gone out of sight. Natsume just sighed and went to the Sakura tree.

* * *

**Meanwhile, the group plus Ruka, arrives at Mikan's dorm room and knocked the door. **

Mikan opened the door and saw them. "Oh. That was.. fast. Come in! I have something to show all of you." Mikan opened the door wider and all of them went in. Anna and Nonoko gasped at the sight of the room.

"Wow, Mikan! This room is fabulous!" -Anna and Nonoko in unison.

"Well, it's personalized to my likings. Now, come in here." Mikan opened a black colour door. Inside was all black, because of the black colour painted walls and the black opaque curtains. It's the studio.

"Uwaa, it's scary... All black..." Anna and Nonoko cried out. "Relax... It's my studio. Soundproofed. With special effects, lightings, so MVs are okay, with volume sets, microphones, musical instruments, speakers and all." -Mikan

"Wow... How did you get all these?" -Koko.

"I don't know. When I came here, it's already like that." -Mikan

"Enough. Talk. What's the new thing you wanted to show us?" -Hotaru

"Oh yeah! That! I've got a few songs that I've written for the band to sing." -Mikan

"Songs? Band?" -Ruka

"Remember? When we were all together, we sang together and people often call us the Fireworks, because we're all different colours." -Mikan

"OH!" -All except Hotaru, and of course, Mikan.

"But now?" -Ruka.

"Yea. Since Christmas is coming soon, we will perform next week in the hall and on the night of the Christmas ball next. That okay?" -Mikan. They all nodded.

"But we will have masks on, we are allowed to dye our hair temporarily for performance and.. wear coloured contact lenses, wigs or whatever, you wanna cosplay? Go ahead." -Mikan, their mouths widen in 'o'.

"Now, remember your jobs right? Yuu, the mixer, Koko, drums, Ruka, guitar, Anna, electric guitar, Hotaru, lights, Nonoko, effects and volume. Everyone will have a microphone near them to sing, means nobody is left out in singing. I will do the piano, if you want to exchange your role other than singing, signal everyone and then wait for a suitable time to change, understand?" All nodded.

Mikan switched on the lights and their eyes widened in surprise, it was more than they needed. Mikan sat down, played the piano and sang the songs she wanted the band to perform. And they all practiced their own instruments, changing every once a while.

Don't talk about dinner, they played in the kitchen fixing food, it's a total surprise the food came out edible and they didn't get food poisoning.

Then they continued to practice until they feel tired, then they borrowed clothes from Mikan, since she's a cross-dresser, she have all kinds of clothes, girl or guy, then they showered and went to sleep in the guest rooms, but Hotaru with Mikan in her bedroom, Anna with Nonoko guest room queen size bed, Yuu, Koko and Ruka guest room king size bed.

All day long, till night, everyone in the academy that knows/seen the group, even one of them, didn't spot them, neither than Natsume. All wondered where they went, even not in for dinner. Aha, they didn't know Mikan's a special star and have food in her kitchen in her dorm. The dinner that Mikan is supposed to treat all of them is forgotten, but Mikan's pretty sure Hotaru would mention it the first thing next morning, since Mikan promised her that she could eat as much crabs as she wants.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **__Okay! END of chapter 3. Okay, PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you liked this chapter! xDDD *Puppy dog eyes* PLEASE REVIEW okay? Okay, I know the ring thing is stupid, but I just feel like adding some thing that symbolizes their friendship/love whatever. Please review and yup, again, hope you liked this chapter. __Which character you want involve more, or if you want to add your own character here, in what part or situation, just tell me and I'll try to add it, ne? __Aww..I wonder if I can create one with Alices/powers with gender bender... How about I write Natsume cross-dress as a girl? LOL, just kidding, that would be ridiculous, but do give me some suggestions xDDD The band thing is caused from songs from Vocaloids and others... And so.. Matta ne! See you next chapter! xDDD PLEASE REVIEW! Criticizes/Critism I accept all kinds of comments/reviews, but no flames thank you. _


	4. The Performance

_**A Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction**_

_**What?**_

_**Full Summary : **__Nakim Arukas is one of the most popular guy in Alice Academy ever since Nakim transferred in. Excels in everything, in a short time, Nakim has taken up the job of being the student body president. Whenever it comes to sports, exams and class, Nakim's the best. Nakim have a lot of fan girls and even fan boys, for the students envy Nakim's looks and talents. However... Nakim always can't be found during non-school time. Also when it's time for gym and sports, Nakim can't be found in the guys' locker/changing room. When it comes to swimming, Nakim disappears until the end of the lesson. Yet, it's not weird, students in the Alice Academy always think it as Nakim's playing around with girls. But... Nakim has a secret. What is it? (No Alices/powers included.)_

* * *

_Uh... Happy er.. late new years, and also belated merry christmas, didn't update for.. uh... near a month or something. School just started today, 4th January, sigh. First day of school sucks the most. I hate holiday homework too. Whoever invented that, I must ask, why did he/she invent it. Okay, erm, thank you, Kawaiichan, Anime4ever, eminalashanime, youchan4ever, Sajesanime, TheHeideePayas, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, VeronicaLover123, sakura240, Ellixx and CrimsonxHazel for reviewing this story 'What?' for the existing 3 chapters. Okies, back on with the story._

* * *

_Uh.. That was.. um.. this was supposed to be posted on 4th January, but then... I didn't... but I just left the message there though. Didn't feel like removing it. Because of school, I won't really be updating often. But of course, there's still weekends, and holidays. I will probably... erm, try to update at least once a week I guess, if I'm not that engrossed in finishing reading some mangas and fanfictions... Yea, probably.. The songs used in this chapter are NOT owned by me. I chose some of my current favourite Japanese songs. Enjoy._

* * *

Recapping, _**At the studio, the group. **_

All day long, till night, everyone in the academy that knows/seen the group, even one of them, didn't spot them, neither than Natsume. All wondered where they went, even not in for dinner. Aha, they didn't know Mikan's a special star and have food in her kitchen in her dorm.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

_**Normal POV, **__**at Mikan's dorm room.**_

Mikan woke up at 5:30am and washed up. The others are still sleeping though. Mikan's a natural waker, she does not need an alarm clock to wake up on time. Mikan took a quick shower and changed into the guy uniform, she would change into the disguise later on, the wig's stuffy if put on too long. She found Hotaru already awake, sitting on the couch in the living.

"Ohayo, Hotaru. You want breakfast?" Hotaru nodded, hugging a pillow. "Bathroom first." Hotaru muttered and went to shower while Mikan wore her apron and started to make breakfast. Hotaru came out of the shower 10 minutes later on and breakfast was fixed on the table. Mikan and Hotaru sat down to eat in silence, leaving more than enough food for the others that are still asleep. The two chatted and watched television.

Anna and Nonoko woke up at 6am and do their usual morning routine. Though they are in Mikan's room, usual routine because she have everything they needed. Followed by the guys who woke up same time, 6:15am and do their usual morning routine.

The five people ate breakfast, while Hotaru watched television and Mikan went to wear her disguise. At 6:40am, the seven of them went out of Mikan's dorm, Mikan locked it, and they went to the classroom, walking slowly... Or strolling, which ever suits their pace.

They reached the classroom at 7. Class starts at 7:45. They went so early, to find no one in the class, so they just chatted.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"So... What makes you come here, Mikan?" The guys asked curiously.

"Do I need to explain again? I explained to them yesterday and got hit by that damned gun for so many times!" Mikan complained, referring to the girls by them, and the damned gun as Hotaru's baka gun.

BAKA BAKA BAKA! "What the hell? Hotaru!" -M

"You said it, damned gun." -H

"Now, now, you said it yourself, you said your gun was a damned gun! Woots!~" Mikan smiled and the rest sweatdropped.

"So you haven't answered our question." Koko asked.

"I'm here to snatch away your girlfriends as a guy." -M

"HEY!" The guys shouted.

"Relax! I'm just kidding. I'm not a lesbian." -M

"Yes, you are." -H

"Hey, how did you know I am?" The rest froze except for the two bestfriends.

"You guys really believe that?" they nodded. Mikan rolled her eyes. "Nothing better to do than to believe, is it? Now tell me what happened before I came here, or about the years we've separated. Let's catch up."

"We forgot about the dinner last night." Hotaru reminded. Mikan froze.

"Y-You still remember?" -M

"Of course... You promised me as much crabs as I can eat right?" Hotaru said, smiling evilly, eyes gleaming brightly.

"E-Er, Y-Yeah.." All of them sweatdropped. Mikan groaned frustratedly, Hotaru can take a lot when it comes to crabs...

"I bet the restaurant does not have enough crabs for you to eat and we have to move to another after that.." Mikan voiced out her thoughts.

BAKA BAKA BAKA! "You promised, I didn't force you to treat." the group sweatdropped and sighed, thinking, _baka Mikan, who told you to promise her that?_

* * *

_**Time skip~ Next week, the day of the performance in the hall.**_

_**Basically, they had the dinner and caught up, of course, with Hotaru eating as much fresh crabs as she wanted, they had to move to more than 3restaurants, five in total, to fulfil Hotaru's appetite for fresh and large and good crabs, to her.. *falls to the floor anime-style* Thankfully, Mikan is rich, lol. The rest of the days is just normal for the group except Mikan, who has to pay Hotaru to get the fans away. *Sweatdrops***_

_**Normal POV**_

"Here we go, the first performance in ages! Aha... Er.. ha... ha.." the group looked at Mikan. "Okay, I'm nervous I admit." putting her hands in the air, surrendering sign.

The instruments were placed on the stage already. The emcee was unfortunately, Narumi. He wore a _PINK FRILLY BLOUSE WITH BLACK SKIRT FOR GOD'S SAKE! AND HIGH HEELS TOO! _Everyone's eyes are blinded by him. Exaggerating, but totally true, they were disgusted.

"Everyone! Let's welcome a band called 'the Fireworks' to perform!" Narumi shouted into the microphone. All of them walked to the stage. Yuu, at the mixer, Koko, at the drums, Ruka, grabbed a guitar, Anna grabbed an electric guitar, Hotaru set the lights and decided to play the bass. Nonoko, at the effects and volume near Yuu, Mikan at the piano. All of them have a microphone stationed there.

Mikan dyed her hair black with silver streaks and let it down, her hair was waist length, wore green contacts, wore a peach tank top with fireworks and the word 'Fireworks' on it, mini cobalt shorts, 1-inch heels and light natural make-up. Hotaru wore a long waist length blonde hair wig, brown eye contacts, the same clothes as Mikan except that the tank top is purple and the mini short are black.

Anna and Nonoko dyed their hair black with streaks of pink and blue, black contacts, same clothes, except Anna's tank top is pink, her mini short are white, Nonoko's tank top is blue, her mini shorts are white too.

Yuu, Koko and Ruka were forced to wear long waist length black hair wig, Yuu wore honey brown contacts, Koko wore blue contacts, Ruka wore red contacts. The three guys had on a special one shoulder t-shirt, that has the Fireworks on it but separated.

Yuu's one shoulder shirt has the fireworks and the word 'the'. Koko's has fireworks and the word 'Fire' and Ruka's has fireworks and the word 'works'. Together is the Fireworks. The guys were forced, to wear high heels, and black skirts, making them super embarassed but since they have disguises it's okay, and they don't want Hotaru to blackmail them. So to the .. audience, the band is an all-girl band to them, which was not! Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko laughed hard, clutching their stomachs, rolling on the floor, gasping for air, after seeing the three guys cross dressing. They look better than Narumi!

* * *

The group walked up to the stage, waving to the audience.

"Konnichiwa, ja nakute, Konbanwa minna-san!" Mikan greeted the audience cheerfully. ( A/N : Konnichiwa, ja nakute, konbanwa minna-san, means Hello, not, good evening everyone, I guess so, sorry if I'm wrong!)

"We are one band called, the Fireworks! This is our first performance today, so please listen and support us! Here's the first song, dedicated to everyone!" Mikan bowed and walked over to the piano, played the starting few notes and the rest of the band, Anna, Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Yuu and Nonoko, started playing the instruments they're in charge of.

* * *

**Gemini - by Vocaloids - Kagamine Len Kagamine Rin(Kagamine Twins) Youtube watch : .com/watch?v=qRawx46kPa8 Gemini Chorus of 47people : .com/watch?v=aNtA4OvZDaY **(A/N : Personally I like the chorus one better, that's why I'm putting the link too. I find the starting of the song like.. Merry Christmas ya' know? xDDD) They all sing together, like the chorus one, so listen to the chorus one if you want to know how they're singing.

_Hanarete itemo sou sa bokura wa_

_Amakakeru seiza no ura omote_

_Sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo_

_Sora wo koe hikare au jemini sa_

*Everyone started screaming and shouting. They sounded great.*

_Futo me ga sameta gozen niji_

_Totemo kowai yume wo mitan da_

_Hitori furueru konna toki_

_Dare ka dare ka tasukete yo_

Natsume was admiring the girl, which was Mikan in disguise. When he heard the guys' singing, he froze... _I-Isn't the voices... Yuu, Ruka and Koko? _

_(Kono sora ga ochita you na kanashimi mo)_

_Mune no oku kara kikoete kuru_

_(Tokashite yuku atatakana rizumu sa)_

_Kienai you ni dakishimete_

_Friggin' hell it is! Oh yes, they're so gonna get it.. _Natsume thought.

_Michi ni mayotte fuan na toki wa_

_Me wo toji te kodou wo kanjite_

_Kajikamu asa mo kidarui gogo mo_

_Kono oto de futari wa tsunagatte_

_*Everyone's clapping and shouting.* __Hell, those girls are hot and their voices are great... _-Natsume

_Furikaeru to jibun hitori_

_Konna tooi toko ni kitan da_

_Yoru no shijima ni kesare sou_

_Dare ka dare ka kotaete yo_

_(Kono umi ga sake tayou na kanashimi mo)_

_Itsumo dokoka de kikoete ita_

_(Nijinde iku natsukashii rizumu sa)_

_Kienai you ni uketomete_

_*Yes, those girls are totally hot! But where's the three guys? Are they hiding? _-Everyone. Because they only saw girls on stage, no guys.

_Are they in disguise? ... But in this case... a girl...? -_Natsume laughed silently at the thought.

_Nee nakanai de sabishii toki wa_

_Boku no koe ni mimi wo sumashite_

_Ame ga futte mo yoru ga akete mo_

_Kimi to boku to de mawaru chikyuu sa_

_Michi ni mayotte fuan na toki wa_

_Me wo toji te kodou wo kanjite_

_Kajikamu asa mo kidarui gogo mo_

_Kono oto de futari wa tsunagatte_

_Mayoikon da sono tori wa_

_Kanawanu koi ni mune wo kogashita_

_Futashika na ashita tada ikiruno mo_

_Sasayaka na chikara mo kieru hodo_

_Koko ni kite hane wo yasumete_

_Soshite kizutsuita kokoro iyashite_

_Nakiyandara utaou ai no uta_

_Utae nakatta itsuka no ai no uta_

_Nee nakanai de sabishii toki wa_

_Boku no koe ni mimi wo sumashite_

_Ame ga futte mo yoru ga akete mo_

_Kimi to boku to de mawaru chikyuu sa_

_Hanarete itemo sou sa bokura wa_

_Amakakeru seiza no ura omote_

_Sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo_

_Sora wo koe hikare au jemini sa_

_Hikare au jemini sa_

_Hikare au jemini sa_

"Minna! That's the first song, Gemini! Here's the second song now! It's called Eternal Snow!" Mikan spoke into the microphone before changing places and instruments within the band. Now, the places that've changed are Anna, from electric guitar to piano. Ruka, from guitar to bass. Yuu, from mixer to electric guitar. Koko, from drums to guitar. Nonoko, from effects and volume to cello. Hotaru, from bass to mixer. Mikan, from piano to drums.

Yuu strummed a few notes, together with Koko. And the song started with Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna. With Mikan drumming beats. This time, only the girls sang. They sung together though.

**Eternal Snow - Changin' My Life **(Link : .com/watch?v=KCNoyxFObOc )

_Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana_

_Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no youni tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku nakatta yo_

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo_

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana_

_Tameiki ga mado GARASU kumoraseta_

_Yureru kokoro tomosu KYANDORU de_

_Ima Tokashite yukenai kana_

_Hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku_

_Kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo_

_Samukunai youni to_

_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no kono MAFURAA_

_Konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo_

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi kakuseru no kana_

_Hold me tight konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku nakatta yo_

_I love you mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

_Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo_

Everyone screamed and applaused. "Thanks! Now here's the third song, Tori no Uta!" The group changed places and instruments once again. Mikan, from drums to guitar. Hotaru, from mixer to electric guitar. Nonoko, from cello to bass. Anna, from piano to mixer. Ruka, from bass to piano. Koko, from guitar to effects and volume. Yuu, from electric guitar to piano. This time, it's only Hotaru and Ruka singing.

**Tori no Uta(Song of Bird) **(Link for the song : .com/watch?v=jjz9Ffymdis , Link for how Hotaru and Ruka sing together : .com/watch?v=q9AvEKYfIYM )

_kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta_

_mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute_

_ano hi kara kawarazu_

_itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto_

_kuyashikute yubi wo hanasu_

_ano tori wa mada umaku tobenai kedo_

_itsuka wa kaze wo kitte shiru_

_todokanai basho ga mada tooku ni aru_

_negai dake himete mitsumeteru_

_kodomotachi wa natsu no senro aruku_

_fuku kaze ni suashi wo sarashite_

_tooku ni wa osanakatta hibi wo_

_ryoute ni wa tobidatsu kibou wo_

_kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete_

_kono oka wo koeta ano hi kara kawarazu itsumademo_

_massugu ni bokutachi wa aru youni_

_watatsumi no youna tsuyosa wo mamoreru yo kitto_

_ano sora wo mawaru fuusha no hanetachi wa_

_itsumademo onaji yume miru_

_todokanai basho wo zutto mitsumeteru_

_negai wo himeta tori no yume wo_

_furikaeru yaketa senro oou_

_nyuudougumo katachi wo kaetemo_

_bokura wa oboete ite douka_

_kisetsu ga nokoshita kinou wo_

_kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete_

_hayasugiru aizu futari waraidashiteru itsumademo_

_massugu ni manazashi wa aru youni_

_ase ga nijindemo te wo hanasanai yo zutto_

_kieru hikoukigumo bokutachi wa miokutta_

_mabushikute nigeta itsudatte yowakute_

_ano hi kara kawarazu_

_itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto_

_kuyashikute yubi wo hanasu_

Everyone applaused and screamed, of course. All those over reactions. "Alright Minna! Here's the last song, Starduster!" The group changed, no scratch that, went back to their first most original place. Mikan at the piano. Yuu at the mixer. Nonoko at the effects and volume. Hotaru at the bass. Koko at the at the electric guitar. Ruka at the guitar. This time, all of them sang.

**Starduster **( I prefer the 49 chorus one in Youtube. This song is originally by Mikan. Link : Hatsune Miku Starduster : .com/watch?v=TwXQB5rNe6I Link: 49people chorus Starduster : .com/watch?v=PKuWJQ_SHpU ) This is sang by all of them. Anna, Koko, Yuu, Nonoko, Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan. So, it's best to listen to the chorus one to know how they sing.

_dare yori taisetsuna kimi ni_

_aisarenai koto o osorete_

_ichiman nen saki no hoshi made_

_hitottobi de nigeta_

_sotto mabuta o aketemiru_

_me no mae wa kuroi sora no umi_

_ichi oku nen saki no chihei made_

_nagarete yukunda_

_suikonda shinku no ondo de_

_kankaku ga koritsuku mae ni_

_kono karada hitotsu bun no ai o_

_ai o_

_ai o_

_ai o_

_ai wo_

_ima sugu_

_ai wo_

_watashi ni_

_ai wo_

_doka_

_ai wo_

_ai wo_

_ai wo_

_hikari sasanu hoshi no ue de_

_kurayami ni nomarenai yo ni_

_ichi man nen saki no yuyake o_

_hitori de miteta_

_kitto kono uchu no chiri to_

_zutto tadayou dake nandaro_

_soyatte kiete nakunaru mae ni doka_

_ai wo_

_ima sugu_

_ai wo watashi ni_

_ai wo_

_doka_

_ai wo_

_ai wo_

_ai wo_

_ai wo.._

_ai wo..._

The last song ended... Everyone stood up and clapped, screamed/shouted. Standing ovation. "Alright! Arigatou, Minna-san! For listening to our band 'the Fireworks' performing! Christmas is coming. We'll be performing on the night of the Christmas Ball! So look forward to our next performance!" The group went off the stage and Narumi went up, not before saying they did a great job to the group.

Natsume slipped out from the darkness silently and rushed to the backstage without anyone noticing. He was going to confront Yuu, Koko and Ruka...

* * *

"Aww! That was such~ a great performance, guys!" Mikan stretched her arms and yawned. "Ugh... I'm getting sleepy..." she mumbled.

"Yes! We missed singing and playing instruments!" Anna cheered happily. Don't forget Nonoko too! All sweatdropped at the twins.

"W-Well, I a-agree." Yuu, nickname Iinchou, said.

"Y-Yeah.. But.. n-next time, could we not wear l-like t-this?" Ruka stuttered, blushing, because they were still in the disguise.

"That... All depends on some one..." Mikan announced, looking at Hotaru. The six of them looked at Hotaru.

"Heh heh heh... It depends if the pictures will sell or not... Let's say if it sells a lot, let's continue the next time..." Hotaru's voice dripping with glee, smirking evilly, money signs in her eyes, gleaming brightly, laughing silently evilly...

The girls, except Hotaru who was thinking of money, shrugged their shoulders and pitied the guys, who were lying on the floor, crying anime tears, Koko begging on his knees.

"Go and change out.. .. I'm sleepy.. Let's change and go to sleep..." Mikan yawned. "And also, I'm sure you guys don't want to stay in _that _outfit any longer right?" She added. The guys rushed to the changing room provided for them and changed, while Anna and Nonko giggled silently. Hotaru was thinking of more ways to earn money and Mikan staring into space daydreaming, no scratch that, it's night, so make it nightdreaming, her eyes slowly drooping. They went to change out of the outfits too, in another changing room.

The group finished changing and came out. All in their normal attire, except Mikan, who was in her disguise.

"Ugh.. I can't take it anymore.. Let's go to my dorm and rest for the night." Mikan yawned for the umpteenth time. The rest nodded except for Hotaru. Mikan's dorm was the nearest afterall, and they were tired, yawning after each other, caused by Mikan's infectious yawn. They walked to Mikan's dorm, prepared their PJs and went to sleep...

Unknown to them... Natsume listened to their conversation from a corner after they went down the stage. He smirked after glancing at the group. _Indeed, Yuu, Koko and Ruka... Tsk, there's something fun in the academy now. _He chuckled silently. _So the Ice Queen and the twins are involved too. And the new guy, Nakim Arukas. Who is he to them, to be so close when they just met today? _-Natsume thought, and went back to his dorm and slept. Which was when he found out Mikan's dorm was right next to his. _I could spy on him and find out more about that guy. _Natsume decided, before falling asleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **__Okay! END of chapter 4. Okay, PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you liked this chapter! xDDD *Puppy dog eyes* PLEASE REVIEW okay? Okay, yup, the end of chapter 4! Will try to update at least once a week though. Do you guys prefer short chapters posted daily/once two or three days, or long chapters posted weekly/ once eight or nine days? Specials~ __Which character you want involve more, or if you want to add your own character here, in what part or situation, just tell me and I'll try to add it, ne? __And so.. Matta ne! See you next chapter! xDDD PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and please read my other stories, 'Twins', it's a multi-chapter story, and my one-shots, 'A Single Tear' and 'You entered my life'. Sayonara!~_


	5. Yummy food! Fell in love at first sight

_**A Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction**_

_**What?**_

_**Full Summary : **__Nakim Arukas is one of the most popular guy in Alice Academy ever since Nakim transferred in. Excels in everything, in a short time, Nakim has taken up the job of being the student body president. Whenever it comes to sports, exams and class, Nakim's the best. Nakim have a lot of fan girls and even fan boys, for the students envy Nakim's looks and talents. However... Nakim always can't be found during non-school time. Also when it's time for gym and sports, Nakim can't be found in the guys' locker/changing room. When it comes to swimming, Nakim disappears until the end of the lesson. Yet, it's not weird, students in the Alice Academy always think it as Nakim's playing around with girls. But... Nakim has a secret. What is it? (No Alices/powers included.)_

* * *

_Uh... Hi, Akatsuki Utaou here! This chapter's gonna pretty short. Relatively short, the next chapters are gonna be too. Because of school, and I only have weekends, sometimes homework gets piled up, lalala~ Well, I wiill try to update at least once a week. I said, try, okay, not confirm, 'kay? Enjoy this chapter. I mean, enjoy this short chapter. Sorry for not updating soon! I was busy! And also chinese new year, I went back to Malaysia for the whole week starting from 31 Jan to 6 Feb. And worst, there's no computer there D: So.. But I'll try to update at least once a week.. TRY ... And I have a three hour time limit on computer D: D: D: Now, enjoy this chappie! THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! I'm sorry! I do not have any inspiration for this fanfiction currently. So.. when I upload the next chapter, it'll either be a time skip, a side story, or just the usual day, boring one, and short, 'kays?_

* * *

Recapping, _**At back stage after performance, the group.**_

"Aww! That was such~ a great performance, guys!" Mikan stretched her arms and yawned. "Ugh... I'm getting sleepy..." she mumbled.

"Yes! We missed singing and playing instruments!" Anna cheered happily. Don't forget Nonoko too! All sweatdropped at the twins.

"W-Well, I a-agree." Yuu, nickname Iinchou, said.

"Y-Yeah.. But.. n-next time, could we not wear l-like t-this?" Ruka stuttered, blushing, because they were still in the disguise.

"That... All depends on some one..." Mikan announced, looking at Hotaru. The six of them looked at Hotaru.

"Heh heh heh... It depends if the pictures will sell or not... Let's say if it sells a lot, let's continue the next time..." Hotaru's voice dripping with glee, smirking evilly, money signs in her eyes, gleaming brightly, laughing silently evilly...

The girls, except Hotaru who was thinking of money, shrugged their shoulders and pitied the guys, who were lying on the floor, crying anime tears, Koko begging on his knees.

"Go and change out.. .. I'm sleepy.. Let's change and go to sleep..." Mikan yawned. "And also, I'm sure you guys don't want to stay in _that _outfit any longer right?" She added. The guys rushed to the changing room provided for them and changed, while Anna and Nonko giggled silently. Hotaru was thinking of more ways to earn money and Mikan staring into space daydreaming, no scratch that, it's night, so make it nightdreaming, her eyes slowly drooping. They went to change out of the outfits too, in another changing room.

The group finished changing and came out. All in their normal attire, except Mikan, who was in her disguise.

"Ugh.. I can't take it anymore.. Let's go to my dorm and rest for the night." Mikan yawned for the umpteenth time. The rest nodded except for Hotaru. Mikan's dorm was the nearest afterall, and they were tired, yawning after each other, caused by Mikan's infectious yawn. They walked to Mikan's dorm, prepared their PJs and went to sleep...

Unknown to them... Natsume listened to their conversation from a corner after they went down the stage. He smirked after glancing at the group. _Indeed, Yuu, Koko and Ruka... Tsk, there's something fun in the academy now. _He chuckled silently. _So the Ice Queen and the twins are involved too. And the new guy, Nakim Arukas. Who is he to them, to be so close when they just met today? _-Natsume thought, and went back to his dorm and slept. Which was when he found out Mikan's dorm was right next to his. _I could spy on him and find out more about that guy. _Natsume decided, before falling asleep.

* * *

_**Normal POV **_

It was a usual morning, birds chirping, wind blowing gently, sun rising... Peaceful... Except for a crimson eyed guy, sitting in the classroom in his seat, legs propped on the table, with a manga on his face. People might think he's sleeping or resting, but not at all.. He's thinking curiously. . .

His gang disappears to nowhere, he hadn't seen them since yesterday.

On the other hand, the reunited group, also a.k.a the Fireworks, are chatting happily in the studio of Mikan's dorm. When the bell rung for lessons, they went to the classroom and sat down to do their own things.

Enters the classroom,

Narumi twirls into the class wearing a yellow blouse with green skirt. Everyone was totally... BLINDED. By his dressing. Hotaru sold sunglasses to everyone in the class for 50rabbits each, and it was terrific business done. Well, Narumi just handed the class over to the sub. teacher, Mr. Fukutani and _twirled _out. That was when the class heaved a great sigh of relief and took off the sunglasses.

And basically, the lessons just continued... boringly.

* * *

_**Time skip to lunch time :D I always do time skips. Cos lessons ARE boring ;P **_

_**Lunchtime~ **_

The group brought their own bentos, kudos to Mikan who prepared them early in the morning.

Anna and Nonoko placed out the mat and it was basically like a picnic. Under the largest Sakura tree. The one that Mikan jumped down previously. And Natsume's Sakura tree too. So.. Natsume was at the top of the tree. They were at the bottom, eating.

Mikan had removed her disguise beforehand, as it was a cool day, and she wanted to feel the joy.

_Mikan's just being Mikan. _The group thought simultaneously and sweatdropped, as Mikan skipped around happily, tripped over nothing and fell. Treat it as nothing and went back to them to eat.

"Oishii kata?"(Is it good?; Correct me if I'm wrong.) Mikan asked, as she hungrily wolfed down her own _mega large _bento. Everyone nodded, too busy eating to talk.

_The food Mikan makes is just delicious. No one can cook dishes compared to hers. Although it looks awful, it is very yummy. Mikan's just Mikan again, even placing 'Don't judge a book by its disguise' into food, like her disguise. _The group thought.

The delicious wafting smell of food floated up to Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, whose stomach growled in reply. _God, the smell... _Natsume thought. Mikan, who has sharp hearing, heard the stomach growl and then called Natsume to come down and eat too. No one would be up in the tree except him after all.

Natsume went down reluctantly that he was discovered, but he could have a lot of yummy food, made by a pretty girl he fell in love with at first sight, Mikan Sakura.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **__Okay! END of chapter 5. Okay, PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you liked this chapter! xDDD *Puppy dog eyes* PLEASE REVIEW okay? Okay, yup, the end of chapter 4! Will try to update at least once a week though. Do you guys prefer short chapters posted daily/once two or three days, or long chapters posted weekly/ once eight or nine days? Specials~ __Which character you want involve more, or if you want to add your own character here, in what part or situation, just tell me and I'll try to add it, ne? __And so.. Matta ne! See you next chapter! xDDD PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and please read my other stories, 'Twins', it's a multi-chapter story, and my one-shots, 'A Single Tear' and 'You entered my life'. Sayonara!~_


	6. Beauty, and food?

_**A Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction**_

_**What?**_

_**Full Summary : **__Nakim Arukas is one of the most popular guy in Alice Academy ever since Nakim transferred in. Excels in everything, in a short time, Nakim has taken up the job of being the student body president. Whenever it comes to sports, exams and class, Nakim's the best. Nakim have a lot of fan girls and even fan boys, for the students envy Nakim's looks and talents. However... Nakim always can't be found during non-school time. Also when it's time for gym and sports, Nakim can't be found in the guys' locker/changing room. When it comes to swimming, Nakim disappears until the end of the lesson. Yet, it's not weird, students in the Alice Academy always think it as Nakim's playing around with girls. But... Nakim has a secret. What is it? (No Alices/powers included.)_

* * *

_Uh... Hi, Akatsuki Utaou here! This chapter's gonna be pretty short... I guess... I'm updating these few days because I need to type out things in my sms drafts that are stories. Because I'm seriously scared that my phone will go ka-boom! on me and there goes my works, into thin air lol. but please, enjoy~_

* * *

Recapping,

_**Lunchtime~ **_

The group brought their own bentos, kudos to Mikan who prepared them early in the morning.

Anna and Nonoko placed out the mat and it was basically like a picnic. Under the largest Sakura tree. The one that Mikan jumped down previously. And Natsume's Sakura tree too. So.. Natsume was at the top of the tree. They were at the bottom, eating.

Mikan had removed her disguise beforehand, as it was a cool day, and she wanted to feel the joy.

_Mikan's just being Mikan. _The group thought simultaneously and sweatdropped, as Mikan skipped around happily, tripped over nothing and fell. Treat it as nothing and went back to them to eat.

"Oishii kata?"(Is it good?; Correct me if I'm wrong.) Mikan asked, as she hungrily wolfed down her own _mega large _bento. Everyone nodded, too busy eating to talk.

_The food Mikan makes is just delicious. No one can cook dishes compared to hers. Although it looks awful, it is very yummy. Mikan's just Mikan again, even placing 'Don't judge a book by its disguise' into food, like her disguise. _The group thought.

The delicious wafting smell of food floated up to Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, whose stomach growled in reply. _God, the smell... _Natsume thought. Mikan, who has sharp hearing, heard the stomach growl and then called Natsume to come down and eat too. No one would be up in the tree except him after all.

Natsume went down reluctantly that he was discovered, but he could have a lot of yummy food, made by a pretty girl he fell in love with at first sight, Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Natsume's POV**

This is not my type of girl, but she seems to be my destiny. My heart is pumping quickly, a slight tinge of pink colouring my face. What the hell was I doing? I slapped myself mentally. I can't believe I just what? Blushed! For goodness's sake! And fell in love at first sight...

Oh great, now I'm behaving like Narumi. It's too gay. I scanned the faces. Wow, how did the beauty get close with them? Ruka and Imai too, the ice queen.

"Hey Natsume." Ruka greeted.

"Hn." I replied and sat down beside him. The beauty offered me a box. I raised a brow questioningly.

"Bento." She said cutely and smiled. She smiled. At me. Smiled. She looked so beautiful that I wanted to kiss her luscious pink lips right on the spot. Okay. Stop doing that, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Hn." I thanked her in my way and took the bento. I opened the bento and almost drooled at its contents. There was takoyaki, one of my favourite snack, unagi, teriyaki, rice, tofu, salad, miso soup, desserts are watermelon and strawberries, my favourite fruit.

Then I realised that everyone was eating the same thing, same contents as mine, but decorated differently in different bento boxes.

"Mi-chi-made boxes are the yummiest!" Koko exclaimed, after he finished his bento. Mi-chi? That's her name? It's -ahem- so cute.

"What Mi-chi-made? Just say homemade! And I don't think Obaa-san will be happy to hear that..." Mi-chi, I mean the beauty, said. Ahh~ Her voice is so angelic...

"Err... Please, don't tlak about my mum. She would kill me if she found out." Koko said, shivering in fear. I mused silently. So Koko is afraid of his mother...

"Mi-chi!" a man with dark blue hair and a star tattoo froma distance away shouted and ran towards us. He was with a reddish pink hair girl that has matching reddish pink eyes chasing him, a kid with silver hair and striking green eyes with a girl that has raven hair and crimson eyes with her hand in hand with the kid.

Wait. Isn't that Youichi? Why is he with... The shadow freak and his girlfriend... And also... Aoi? With their hands... Hand in hand! Aoi... They approached us. Mi-ch- The beauty finished her food when she saw the four. She had a shocked expression on her face. I see... She must have been frightened by them. I was going to open my mouth to say something when she shouted, surprising and shocking me.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **__Okay! end of chapter 6. Told you guys it would be a short one. But it's two chapters uploaded following. REad on the next short chapter :D Sayonara~_


	7. Lunch

_**A Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction**_

_**What?**_

_**Full Summary : **__Nakim Arukas is one of the most popular guy in Alice Academy ever since Nakim transferred in. Excels in everything, in a short time, Nakim has taken up the job of being the student body president. Whenever it comes to sports, exams and class, Nakim's the best. Nakim have a lot of fan girls and even fan boys, for the students envy Nakim's looks and talents. However... Nakim always can't be found during non-school time. Also when it's time for gym and sports, Nakim can't be found in the guys' locker/changing room. When it comes to swimming, Nakim disappears until the end of the lesson. Yet, it's not weird, students in the Alice Academy always think it as Nakim's playing around with girls. But... Nakim has a secret. What is it? (No Alices/powers included.)_

* * *

_Uh... Hi, Akatsuki Utaou here! This chapter's gonna be pretty short... I guess... I'm updating these few days because I need to type out things in my sms drafts that are stories. Because I'm seriously scared that my phone will go ka-boom! on me and there goes my works, into thin air lol. but please, enjoy~_

* * *

**Recapping,**

"Mi-chi!" a man with dark blue hair and a star tattoo froma distance away shouted and ran towards us. He was with a reddish pink hair girl that has matching reddish pink eyes chasing him, a kid with silver hair and striking green eyes with a girl that has raven hair and crimson eyes with her hand in hand with the kid.

Wait. Isn't that Youichi? Why is he with... The shadow freak and his girlfriend... And also... Aoi? With their hands... Hand in hand! Aoi... They approached us. Mi-ch- The beauty finished her food when she saw the four. She had a shocked expression on her face. I see... She must have been frightened by them. I was going to open my mouth to say something when she shouted, surprising and shocking me.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Natsume's POV**

"Tsubasa! Misaki-nee! Youichi and Aoi!" the beauty exclaimed in joy. What the fuck is going on? Aoi knows this beauty? Or the beauty knows Aoi? They are both the same, dude. Oh. The beauty stood up and hugged Tsubasa, Misaki, Youichi and Aoi in turns and they hugged her back.

"God, I missed you so much, sweetheart!" Tsubasa wailed loudly, he's sobbing tears of joy. What a baby. Annoying guy, hugging _my_ beauty. And what the hell's with that 'sweetheart'!

* * *

**Normal POV **

The others sweatdropped at Tsubasa's behaviour.

"Mou, Tsubasa! Please stop your stupid actions. My clothes are dirtied by your stupid sobbing, idiot." Mikan teased. Misaki walked over to Tsubasa panting a little and used a toy hammer to smack Tsubasa on his head. Tsubasa howled in pain. Okay, masybe that wasn't a toy hammer after all. And wow, that definitely hurts. A lot.

"Damn it. Damned hammer." Tsubasa muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"N-No, I didn't say anything!"

"Oh really? I thought I heard something..."

"N-No! Your hearing must have some problem!"

"So you're saying that I'm deaf?"

"N-No! Just... Mi-chi! Save me!"

"Hmmm? I thought I heard Tsubasa's voice..."

"Darling Mi-chi! Sweetheart! Help me!"

"Hey, did you guys hear Tsubasa's voice? I think I heard him, but I don't see him anywhere..."

"Mi-chi!"

"Hmmm?"

"Help me!"

"I wonder where's Tsubasa?"

"Okay, okay! PLEASE!" Tsubasa ran behind Mikan.

"Haha, so you're here, Tsubasa." The group sweatdropped again.

"Relax, Misaki-nee..."

"Don't you protect him, Mi-chan."

"Sigh... Misaki-nee, don't waste your energy on _this kind of people_..."

"Mi-chi!" Tsubasa exclaimed in shock and horror.

"You're right, Mi-chan... We should _not _waste our energy on _this kind of people._" The rest laughed at the conversation except Ruka, who chuckled lightly, Hotaru and Natsume, who mused silently. Tsubasa went off alone at his emo corner, being, of course, emo!

* * *

"Nee-chan." Youichi greeted.

"Mikan-nee! I missed you!" Aoi went to hug Mikan once more.

"Youichi! Aoi! How long was it when I last saw you both? Hundreds of years, was it?"

"Nah! Mikan-nee, you're exaggerating too much..."

"It's only _two _years, aho." (aho - moron/idiot in jap, I guess so.)

"Shut it, brat. I wasn't asking you, dude."

"Haha, extra!" Tsubasa exclaimed in joy, because his brother was also scolded by his sister.

"Shut up! You're the one who's extra!" Mikan and Youichi shouted at Tsubasa, who in turn took shelter behind Misaki but got hit by her so-called toy, hammer, once again. And then he ran behind Natsume with no choice, because he's the 'Whatever-don't-care' guy, in this case.

Mikan and Youichi turned back to their argument.

"Whatever."

"Don't care."

And the rest stifled laughs. They just know what Tsubasa's thinking. Mikan and Youichi smiled and then snickered at Tsubasa. Poor him.

* * *

The rest finished their lunch and stretched out on the ground. Mikan collected the bento boxes and stacked them up.

"Sigh... It's such a good weather... Oh! Hey, minna... Let's go for a swim!" Mikan suggested cheerfully. Koko grinned when he heard that.

"Yea! Let's go for a swim!" he agreed.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark. Drops of water fell on them.

"Ah! It's raining! Aww..." Mikan pouted slightly. Natsume found that cute. Everyone quickly packed up and went indoors, though they're already wet.

"Sigh... Never mind! I have something on anyways! So I'll be going first! Sayonara!" Mikan waved and disappeared from sight. Everyone else sighed and separated to do their own things. Mikan was whistling on her was to see her parents and uncle, with eight bento boxes in hand. Actually, she hadn't ate at all just now. And surprisingly, her clothes are dry. Everyone's clothings were wet except Tsubasa's, Misaki's, Youichi's, Aoi's, and Mikan's.

Tsubasa, Misaki, Youichi and Aoi smiled knowingly, looking towards the direction Mikan had gone to, which no one else in the group knows, except Hotaru. The four walked towards the direction slowly, but turned at another corner. They took a shortcut. But unknown to them, Mikan also took a shortcut. A shorter short cut. :P

* * *

_**Author's Note : **__Okay! end of chapter 7. Hope you guys like it! Please R&R! My exams are coming up soon, so I won't be updating for at least a month. Forgive me~ Sayonara! Just make do with this currently, okay? :P Bye bye :D And btw, I know chapters for this story is becoming pretty bad, and not interesting. I promise that in the next chapter that I will upload, it would be better! And here's a little thing about the next chapter. The bento boxes are for Mikan, her parents, uncle, and the four! which are Tsubasa, Misaki, Youichi and Aoi. They would be like.. having family time.. and there would probably be a time skip... Okay, wouldn't say that much, but that is basically what the next chapter would be about... Bye bye~_


	8. Cunning old witch and lil' black kitty?

_**A Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction**_

_**What?**_

_**Full Summary : **__Nakim Arukas is one of the most popular guy in Alice Academy ever since Nakim transferred in. Excels in everything, in a short time, Nakim has taken up the job of being the student body president. Whenever it comes to sports, exams and class, Nakim's the best. Nakim have a lot of fan girls and even fan boys, for the students envy Nakim's looks and talents. However... Nakim always can't be found during non-school time. Also when it's time for gym and sports, Nakim can't be found in the guys' locker/changing room. When it comes to swimming, Nakim disappears until the end of the lesson. Yet, it's not weird, students in the Alice Academy always think it as Nakim's playing around with girls. But... Nakim has a secret. What is it? (No Alices/powers included.)_

* * *

_Uh... Hi, Akatsuki Utaou here! This chapter's gonna be pretty short... I guess... I'm updating these few days because I have a bit of time during weekends to type it out since it's short, but still please enjoy. I'm still banned though._

* * *

**Recapping,**

The rest finished their lunch and stretched out on the ground. Mikan collected the bento boxes and stacked them up.

"Sigh... It's such a good weather... Oh! Hey, minna... Let's go for a swim!" Mikan suggested cheerfully. Koko grinned when he heard that.

"Yea! Let's go for a swim!" he agreed.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark. Drops of water fell on them.

"Ah! It's raining! Aww..." Mikan pouted slightly. Natsume found that cute. Everyone quickly packed up and went indoors, though they're already wet.

"Sigh... Never mind! I have something on anyways! So I'll be going first! Sayonara!" Mikan waved and disappeared from sight. Everyone else sighed and separated to do their own things. Mikan was whistling on her was to see her parents and uncle, with eight bento boxes in hand. Actually, she hadn't ate at all just now. And surprisingly, her clothes are dry. Everyone's clothings were wet except Tsubasa's, Misaki's, Youichi's, Aoi's, and Mikan's.

Tsubasa, Misaki, Youichi and Aoi smiled knowingly, looking towards the direction Mikan had gone to, which no one else in the group knows, except Hotaru. The four walked towards the direction slowly, but turned at another corner. They took a shortcut. But unknown to them, Mikan also took a shortcut. A shorter short cut. :P

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Normal POV **

It's just a normal day, like one or two weeks after Mikan's arrival.

"Ring!~" the school bell rung. Everyone in the class yawned as they stood up and greeted the current teacher, Narumi-sensei, thank you.

"Ahh~ Hey Mi- Nakim, aren't you going to change for gym now?"

"H-Huh? Oh yea, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Anna, Nonoko."

"Nope." the two replied in unison, making Nakim smile. The girls in the class swoon-ed over Nakim as he smiled. There were shouts of the usual fan girls' speeches, which I'm too lazy to describe. Just the usual 'Kyaaa!~ Nakim-sama!' 'Nakim-sama's so handsome!' 'Ahh! His dazzling smile!' 'Marry me, Nakim-sama!', the usual speech like those, so I won't elaborate on those in the future. Maybe I will, I don't know, just to emphasise on the story, probably. Anyways, back on with the story.

Nakim walked along the corridor to a room she knows nobody would go, the janitor's tool room, that her brother told her was always locked and nobody goes there, so the key was given to her and she was to change there, there's a toilet in it. The guys were surprised that he walked the other way instead of the way to the changing room.

"Hey Nakim! Aren't you gonna change?" a random guy called Kitsuneme asked.

"Yea. But I'm going somewhere else first." Nakim replied.

"Oh ho, meeting your girlfriend for a short while?" Kitsuneme joked. Nakim 'tsk-ed' and shook his head, walking away.

"Ooh, weird guy." the guy said to the other guys, example, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Natsume. Kitsuneme is Koko's twin.

"Uh, maybe he has something on?" Ruka said.

"It's gym, not after school. What business would he have? And don't forget, he's new here." Kitsuneme replied.

"But it looks like he knows where he's going and everything." he added, making Koko, Yuu and Ruka sweat profusely. They will protect _Mikan_'s secret no matter what.

"You're just being sensitive." Koko stated and they went to the changing room, of course, to change.

_That was close... _The three guys thought.

* * *

"_In the midst of the crowd, I saw myself standing alone..._" Mikan hummed as she was changing. 'What should I do? The gym clothes are sweat shirt and shorts... I could be found out... Oh forget it. I'll just give a lame but useful excuse and relax on the rooftop.' she decided and went to report to the teacher, who was in fact, her god brother, which she didn't knew was there as a teacher at first, Persona Rei Serio, the teacher who appears strict and cold, and _is _strict and cold, with the exception of some, which like one of them is, Mikan.

"So there would be no excuse for you to attend any gym lessons or other activities that are similar in a way like, swimming?" a silver masked jet black hair guy wearing black all over. 'Doesn't he feel hot? The sun's shining on him.' Mikan thought.

"It's not called excuse, it's called reasons. Yea, of course- Wait. Did you... Just say... Swimming?" Mikan's eyes widened in horror.

"Yea. Swimming lessons have been planned for your class. From next week on wards, your class would be having swimming lessons after school at the school swimming complex on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Rei folded his arms.

"The hell...? Do you want to die? You know I _love _swimming, and you purposely prevented me from going?" Mikan tapped her foot lightly, waiting for an answer.

"Now, now, now, don't you blame it on me. It's Yuka and Izumi who both insisted on forcing you to be free of disguise during swimming." Rei wagged his left index finger and smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your damned face, idiot." Mikan took a snap at Rei's finger. Rei pulled back in time and acted like it hurts.

"Like real. I'm going to the rooftop. Sayonara, Mr. Baka." Mikan waved backwards as she headed for the roof.

* * *

"Sigh..." Mikan stretched herself, sighing and yawning.

"Life sucks. So much." she muttered to herself. She looked down and saw something that caught her attention.

"That's the guy with the ruby red eyes. Hmmm... I think I found something to play with during my free time... Guys like him will definitely skip class." Mikan smirked. She turned around and exited the rooftop, going to god-knows-where.

"Watch out, lil' black kitty..." she headed for the forested area.

"_The cunning old witch is out about on her way."_

* * *

_**Author's Note : **__Okay! And that's end of chapter 8. Hope you guys like it! Please R&R! I'm still banned though. BUT. I'll try to update, trying to type my chapters during weekends... And holidays, cos that's only when I get to online :P But at least I updated right? But I wonder about the next chapter... Cunning old witch and Natsume... Hmmm... :P _


	9. Flashback, Deja vu situations?

_**A Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction**_

_**What?**_

_**Full Summary : **__Nakim Arukas is one of the most popular guy in Alice Academy ever since Nakim transferred in. Excels in everything, in a short time, Nakim has taken up the job of being the student body president. Whenever it comes to sports, exams and class, Nakim's the best. Nakim have a lot of fan girls and even fan boys, for the students envy Nakim's looks and talents. However... Nakim always can't be found during non-school time. Also when it's time for gym and sports, Nakim can't be found in the guys' locker/changing room. When it comes to swimming, Nakim disappears until the end of the lesson. Yet, it's not weird, students in the Alice Academy always think it as Nakim's playing around with girls. But... Nakim has a secret. What is it? (No Alices/powers included.)_

* * *

_Hi!~~ It's Akatsuki Utaou here~ Anyways, I have news for minna-san! Relax not, it's not a discontinue notice, it's good news! Rejoice! I'm collaborating this fanfiction now, with AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi :DDD Yay! I actually thought of discontinuing this fic, but Yumi-chi (AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi), gave an idea that we can collab the fic, and actually, here am I typing now, because Yumi-chi suggested an idea to write :D And so, according to that idea, comes this chapter :P_

* * *

Well, well well... So.. Today's the story's FIRST YEAR ANNIVERSARY! Or at least, yesterday was... GMT+8.00 it's not 17 but 18 dec now, but on FFN website, it's GMT-8.00, so it's probably still considered 17dec, but yea.. I kinda forgot about it. When I remembered last night, I was already offline. T.T I even missed 'What?''s first year anniversary! T.T Sorry... I even have the chapter typed out already! T.T And somehow, I mistook one of my stories' anniversary. Twins of Evil's anniversary -after checking- it's on VALENTINE'S DAY. OMG lol. So I will probably update Twins of Evil by 14th of February. That's Valentine's man! Lol, so I will update on Valentine's day. Celebrating both the one year anniversary of Twins of Evil and, Valentine's day, lol. I actually mistook it for 14th of December! Making me think I actually forgot its' first year anniversary lol D: But still, glad I didn't missed it. And... I don't have the chapter typed out yet T.T It's still in my phone, saved as drafts...

'Kay, enough 'bout Twins of Evil, here's chapter 9 of What?, hopefully you guys will enjoy it... And credits to Yu-chan (AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi), who gave me the idea of this chapter and, for suggesting we collab this fic together. Thank you for encouraging me not to discontinue this story, Yu-chan xD So I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! After I've been neglecting this story for like, almost four months... T.T

* * *

**Recapping,**

"Sigh..." Mikan stretched herself, sighing and yawning.

"Life sucks. So much." she muttered to herself. She looked down and saw something that caught her attention.

"That's the guy with the ruby red eyes. Hmmm... I think I found something to play with during my free time... Guys like him will definitely skip class." Mikan smirked. She turned around and exited the rooftop, going to god-knows-where.

"Watch out, lil' black kitty..." she headed for the forested area.

"_The cunning old witch is out about on her way."_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Normal POV . . .**

Mikan proceeded down the stairs, heading to the forested area in Natsume's direction. She hummed a song's tune as she walked through the buildings. Down the stairs... And to the forest... She was skipping a little in her footsteps happily, 'cause she found something to play with. She felt a little dizzy though.

"Hey little girl." a group of guys blocked her way and surrounded her. Mikan gasped. She felt more than a little dizzy now.

"W-What?" she stuttered, and shivered a little. She did not like the way those guys behaved, then a flashback came to her. As she was in the flashback, she was brought to the back of a nearby high school division building, -by the way, they're still in Alice Academy-, and the guys started to violate her.

* * *

***Flashback***

_The scenery of beautiful flowers and the blue blue sky surrounded a girl that had wandered off on her own in an opening of a forest._

_"La la la la la la~ Mite, mite, okaa-sama! These flowers look so beauti-" a little 5-year-old brunette turned around to say to her mother, but there was no one in sight. The little girl started to feel scared._

_"O-Okaa-s-sama? W-Where are you? O-Okaa-sama?" the little girl panicked. She was in the open area alone, then she realised. She had wandered off on her own when her mother went to buy her some ice cream. Just then, some rustles could be heard from somewhere at the trees. She looked around in fright. _

_"Okaa-sama! Where are you?" She shouted frantically. Then a few high school guys came by. They saw how cute she was, and was at the rebellious age. And so, they surrounded her, and violated her. Well, tried, to violate her, I guess. C' mon, a FIVE year old kid...? Well, she always looked older than her age, so maybe, to them, she was 7 or 10, 11 years old, and they were drunk? The little girl screamed and cried._

_"Help! Someone, please help! Okaa-sa-!" _

_"Oi." Some one's voice interrupted the activity._

_**Temporary pause of flashback-**_

* * *

**Natsume's POV **

"Help! Someone, please help!" Hey... That sounds familiar to me... That phrase... Where did it come from?

"Please, someone, help!" It's a girl huh... Rape...? But... Is it even possible nowadays? ... ... ...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Anyways, Natsume took off the manga on his face and jumped down from the tree. He decided to head over to the direction of the voice based on his instincts, wondering what it was about. Something just told him that he just had to go somewhere. His feet just brought him walking to the back of a building.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Hmmm... That's a group of guys, those gangsters... and... T-That's a girl... her clothes .. almost torn apart...? Oh my god, I know this is very uncharacteristic for me to behave like this, but... That's a girl, judging by my instincts! That must be a fallen angel... She needs help! From me! I have to help her! Plus, her screams aren't really nice to hear anyways. It disturbed my afternoon nap.

"Oi." I called out to the bunch of fools that indeed, needed some teaching/disciplining in behaviour.

* * *

_**Back to flash back.-**_

_"Can't you please shut your mouth? You're disturbing someone in their sleep here, you know?" a boy who looks like the brunette's age appeared, jumping down from a Sakura tree. He has messy raven hair and sharp, soul-piercing crimson eyes._

_"Tch, look, it's just another brat." _

_"Brat...? Tsk, you're gonna regret what you've said." And after that sentence, just a few moments after that sentence, the forest was silent... The guys disappeared after being defeated by a mere 5year old(?) brat. _

_"Oi. You alright?" the brat offered a hand to the brunette._

_"-sniff- T-Thank you... -sniff- What's y-your -sniff- name?" _

_"Natsu-" 'Wait. Mother told me not to tell others my name.'_

_"My name is Natsu." 'Well, I didn't tell my full name, at least...'_

_"Ja, Natsu-chan! Call me Mi-" 'Mi-chan, remember, don't ever tell others, especially strangers, your name, okay?'_

_"Call me Mik!" 'At least I didn't tell my full name...'_

_"That's a weird name you have there..."_

_"Bleh."_

_"Mi-chan!" a older version of the brunette came running towards the two._

_"Ah! Okaa-sama! Gomen ne, okaa-sama's here, I can't talk with you anymore." _

_"Ara, Natsu-kun?" _

_"Obaa-chan."_

_"Ah... So Mi-chan was with you... Hey, how about asking Kaoru for permission to come over to my house to play with Mi-chan tomorrow, you know? Her best friend, Ru-chan, is in America for a vacation now, so Mi-chan's quite lonely, ne?" _

_**And then,... End of flask back.**_

* * *

"Can't you please shut your mouth? You're disturbing my nap here." Natsume glared at the group of guys.

"_Eh...? Somehow... This feels familiar like it happened before... Deja vu...?"_

One of them noticed who he is.

"Oi! It's _the _Natsume Hyuuga! It's Hyuuga! He won't let us off! Let's just make a run for it!"

'_And there they go_.' Natsume rolled his eyes.

'_Running off because of Natsume Hyuuga. Just the sight of me frightens them? Well, that's pretty good. At least I won't get bullied-' _

"-sniff- T-Thanks for saving -sniff- me. Whoever, you -sniff- are."

"Hn. You're welcome." Natsume went up to the shivering Mikan.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I heard someone calling out to the guys, but I don't know who. I couldn't move, and I felt my breath shortening. Somehow, I realised that the guys were gone, and the someone was the one who saved me.

"-sniff- T-Thanks for saving -sniff- me. Whoever, you -sniff- are."

"Hn. Y... Wel..." I couldn't hear the rest. I felt the someone coming up to me. I felt something over me, and someone was holding me. And... And then everything went black. But before that, I heard someone calling my name, 'Nakim'... And then, nothing else... But somehow, this situation seems so familiar to me... Like a deja vu...

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I walked up to the fallen angel and placed my blazer over her shoulders. I placed my arm around her shoulders and called her. But... Wait. Just, wait. Wait a moment. What the... Hell did I just call _her? _N... N... Na... Nakim? Wait...

_This is the new transfer student Nakim Arukas that I'm holding!_ _Nakim Arukas!_

Eh...? The weight became heavier. I looked down and realised... He blacked , don't black out on me! I don't know what to do with people who are unconscious! But... Ouch... He's hot... As in, high body temperature please, I'm not gay, like that gayfreak Narumi.

I touched his forehead and found that it, I mean, he was burning up. Sigh, looks like I have to bring him back to the dorm, to my room. It's usual okay! 'Cos there's no infirmary here! There's only a hospital here, and they don't deal with trivial things like fevers! ... Well... I think... Anyways, let's get this stupid guy who actually almost got raped here back to my room...

"Argh. He's not as light as I've imagined... But, also, not that heavy, for a guy." Sigh. Here, you really, rarely, get to see me, _the _Natsume Hyuuga, doing a good deed. But, well, I don't care about my reputation anyways. Hell, those fan girls can go to, for all I care.

* * *

At the dorm...

**Natsume's POV**

Let's see... What should I do when a person has a high fever...? Oh yea, get a basin of ice cold water and a towel!

I placed him onto my bed gently -wow- and took the needed materials. I dipped the towel into the ice cold water, twisted it to remove extra water, folded it and placed it onto his forehead. Wow, he's sure burning up hot. But... he looks pretty cute... Oi! What kind of thoughts are you having? Shoo! Go away, bad thoughts! Oh yea... I have to change his clothes. He's sweating all over and it's not good for a person with a high fever to remain in wet clothes. Plus, his clothes were torn... Yea, I almost forgot about that point, 'cos he was covered by my blazer.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Natsume started to remove Nakim's clothes, then he saw a bandage around Nakim's chest.

"A bandage? Oh yea... To think of it, this guy once said that he got this injury around the chest while playing sports and it hurts sometimes, so he had to have a bandage around his chest always, to be cautious..."

"But... How serious could an injury be? Hmmm... Let's undo the bandage and see..." -OH _please_, curiousity killed the cat, and don't forget, you're a cat, a black cat, Natsume Hyuuga, lol.-

Just as he was about to reach for the bandage, the door opened and he stopped in action, a little startled.

"Na... N-Natsume... Nii...?"

He was in an awkward position...

* * *

_**Author's Note : **__Okay! And that's end of chapter 9. Yay I updated! Finally lol. I thought I'd lost hope for this story. If not for Yu-chan :P _


	10. Saved, Suspicions?

_**A Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction**_

_**What?**_

_**Full Summary : **__Nakim Arukas is one of the most popular guy in Alice Academy ever since Nakim transferred in. Excels in everything, in a short time, Nakim has taken up the job of being the student body president. Whenever it comes to sports, exams and class, Nakim's the best. Nakim have a lot of fan girls and even fan boys, for the students envy Nakim's looks and talents. However... Nakim always can't be found during non-school time. Also when it's time for gym and sports, Nakim can't be found in the guys' locker/changing room. When it comes to swimming, Nakim disappears until the end of the lesson. Yet, it's not weird, students in the Alice Academy always think it as Nakim's playing around with girls. But... Nakim has a secret. What is it? (No Alices/powers included.)_

* * *

_Hi!~~ It's Akatsuki Utaou here~ Anyways, I have news for minna-san! Relax not, it's not a discontinue notice, it's good news! Rejoice! I'm collaborating this fanfiction now, with AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi :DDD Yay! I actually thought of discontinuing this fic, but Yumi-chi (AkUTeNSHi to SHiNiGaMi), gave an idea that we can collab the fic, and actually, here am I typing now, because Yumi-chi suggested an idea to write :D And so, according to that idea, comes this chapter :P_

* * *

That was the message from long time ago. Well, my pen name is now Mizuki Shin. So now, I'll be concentrating on What? solely. Enjoy... I apologize for not updating for quite a while... Let's see... almost half a year.. :x

And I figured that 10years old was too young.. so I pretty much changed the age around for a bit. Aoi and Youichi will be 14, Mikan and the others will be 16, Tsubasa and co. will be 17 to 18. About there, yea...

* * *

**Recapping,**

At the dorm...

**Natsume's POV**

Let's see... What should I do when a person has a high fever...? Oh yea, get a basin of ice cold water and a towel!

I placed him onto my bed gently -wow- and took the needed materials. I dipped the towel into the ice cold water, twisted it to remove extra water, folded it and placed it onto his forehead. Wow, he's sure burning up hot. But... he looks pretty cute... Oi! What kind of thoughts are you having? Shoo! Go away, bad thoughts! Oh yea... I have to change his clothes. He's sweating all over and it's not good for a person with a high fever to remain in wet clothes. Plus, his clothes were torn... Yea, I almost forgot about that point, 'cos he was covered by my blazer.

**Normal POV**

Natsume started to remove Nakim's clothes, then he saw a bandage around Nakim's chest.

"A bandage? Oh yea... To think of it, this guy once said that he got this injury around the chest while playing sports and it hurts sometimes, so he had to have a bandage around his chest always, to be cautious..."

"But... How serious could an injury be? Hmmm... Let's undo the bandage and see..." -OH _please_, curiousity killed the cat, and don't forget, you're a cat, a black cat, Natsume Hyuuga, lol.-

Just as he was about to reach for the bandage, the door opened and he stopped in action.

"Na... N-Natsume... Nii...?" He was in an awkward position...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Normal POV**

"Na... N-Natsume-nii...?" Aoi asked uncertainly. Youichi and Aoi walked into the room without notice and saw the 'scene'.

"Na... Natsume-nii, wha..."

"!" Aoi's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" Aoi's voice raised a few notches higher when she recognised the person in her Natsume-nii's bed. It was someone she knew, someone very close to her. Her sister, scratch that, make it, her sister in-law, -wink, wink-, As in since Youichi's her boyfriend, and that person's his sister. Natsume was a little startled by his juniors' sudden entrace, but he was more stunned, by his own thoughts. _"Wha... What am I... Doing...?" _Natsume repeated his sister's question to himself.

Youichi wondered about Aoi's tone and focused on the figure on Natsume's bed. His eyes widened just like how Aoi's had. _"Oh my god... What the hell is this?" _he screamed out loud. Mentally. -Well, of course, since he couldn't scream out loud like a girl or react like Aoi, can he?-

"Well, he fainted and I happened to be there, and he was burning up, so I brought him here. He was sweating all over, so I decided to change his clothes- ... ?" Natsume was cut off by Youichi dragging him out of the room suddenly, and Aoi locked the door, changing her Mikan-nee's clothes in supersonic speed -lol-. Then was Natsume allowed to come in, together with Youichi.

"So... What was that before? Chasing me out of my own room... -sweatdrops- It's okay, if it's Aoi... But, Youichi? You too? Have you been influenced by Aoi too much?"

"Mmm... Why is it so noisy early in the morning?" a voice popped out of nowhere, interrupting the awkward silence, followed by a yawn.

"... Early in the morning?" Natsume, Youichi and Aoi said simultaneously.

"Huh? Why are you guys in my room? ARE? Where am I?" the person in the bed sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, taking in her surroundings and then staring back at the three figures staring at her. Her brows rasied.

"Eh? Youichi? Aoi? And Hyuuga, you too? Erm... Mind telling me what's going on?" Natsume, Youichi, and Aoi's jaws dropped to the floor.

"D-Do you remember what happened?" Mikan raised a brow again.

"What happened?" they were all speechless.

"Hey, Youichi, does she have amnesia?" Youichi shook his head in reply.

"No. Oh. But her mind does block out things that traumatised her automatically. So I think that's why she's not aware of what had actually happened. But oh well, good for her." he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Natsume furrowed his brows.

"But not good for me..." he sighed. "Bring her back, will ya? I wish to continue my previously disturbed nap." Youichi nodded and just walked out of the room, with Aoi pulling a confused Mikan along.

_"That guy is totally like a girl. How does he know Aoi and Youichi? Wait. Aoi changed his clothes just now! What the hell is going on? And back there... Why did I see him as -ahem- a fallen angel -ahem- when I saw him back there? And there's the situation with Ruka, Imai, and the others..."_

* * *

"Erm... So... Nothing happened?" -M

"You were just having a fever." -Y

"Oh. Okay. Thanks then. Help me say thanks to Hyuuga too! I'll be going to find-"

"Ring!" the bell signalled the end of one period.

"... Oh my god. I forgot that we're having gym lessons! ...Wait... If we're having lessons... Then what are the two of you doing here?" the couple looked at each other awkwardly.

"... We wandered off accidentally..." Mikan raised a brow.

"And ended up visiting Hyuuga?" Aoi opened her mouth but closed it, deciding not to say anything.

"We're going back to class now anyways. It's better than someone who decided to skip the whole lesson... See ya." Youichi took Aoi's hand and they escaped from Mikan. She sighed and shook her head.

"Young people nowadays... Wait. I'm not that old yet. I'll just go and be a bystander for gym. Yes, that's what I'm going to do."

* * *

-After school...-

Knock knock!

"Come in."

"Imai."

"Hyuuga."

"... ..."

"... Have... a seat..."

"I presume you know why I'm here."

"This is rare, to have _Natsume Hyuuga_ looking _me_ up at my laboratory. Why are you here?" Hotaru cleared her throat slightly.

"First things first. I'm sure you know my services require some rewards beforehand." Natsume put a bag of rabbits onto Hotaru's desk.

"Say."

"I only have one question. _Who_ exactly is _Nakim Arukas_?"

* * *

_**Author's Note : **_And there you go... -heartbeat- -thump- -thump- Is he suspecting... something...? :P I will try to end this story quick and fast, so yea, sorry if the scenes or things progress a bit too quickly.


	11. Unanswered Questions

_**A Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction**_

_**What?**_

_**Full Summary : **__Nakim Arukas is one of the most popular guy in Alice Academy ever since Nakim transferred in. Excels in everything, in a short time, Nakim has taken up the job of being the student body president. Whenever it comes to sports, exams and class, Nakim's the best. Nakim have a lot of fan girls and even fan boys, for the students envy Nakim's looks and talents. However... Nakim always can't be found during non-school time. Also when it's time for gym and sports, Nakim can't be found in the guys' locker/changing room. When it comes to swimming, Nakim disappears until the end of the lesson. Yet, it's not weird, students in the Alice Academy always think it as Nakim's playing around with girls. But... Nakim has a secret. What is it? (No Alices/powers included.)_

* * *

**Recapping,**

**Normal POV**

-After school...-

Knock knock!

"Come in."

"Imai."

"Hyuuga."

"... ..."

"... Have... a seat..."

"I presume you know why I'm here."

"This is rare, to have the Natsume Hyuuga looking me up at my laboratory. Very unfortunately, I do not know the reason to why you are here. However, I'm sure you know my services require some rewards before, and after." Natsume put a bag of rabbits onto Hotaru's desk.

"Say."

"I only have one question. Who exactly is Nakim Arukas?"

* * *

There was a slight pause before Hotaru replied.

"May I inquire the reason to why you're asking this?"

"No."

"I don't take no for an answer though."

"Instincts."

"Instincts? Are you a cat, Hyuuga?" Hotaru mused on the outside, but worried for her dear friend on the inside.

"The information is priceless, Hyuuga. I will not betray a friend and this is one of my principles, no matter how twisted I know the principles of mine can be. There are things that can be said and things that shall remained un-disclosed. Nakim Arukas is a transfer student, he is from a wealthy family and has the brains. His favourite hobby is to flirt with girls and he is narcissitic. His birthday is on the 9th of October, a Libra, and as far as I know and can tell you, he's better than you. He knows a lot of people, and a lot of people knows him personally, like your sister, Youichi, Tsubasa, and Misaki. He is respected by a lot of people and rarely has haters."

"... I see. Any siblings?"

"One."

"Pictures?"

"Lots. However, they're only available to fan girls. How unfortunate for you, Hyuuga." Hotaru smirked.

"Gender..." Hotaru stiffened, unnoticed by Natsume though.

"Male."

"No. Nakim Arukas is a female. That skin, the body structure and proportion. The facial features and height. It all but points to one." Amethyst clashed with crimson.

"I shall not answer that, seeing as there is no evidence."

"I'm sure you have the ans-"

"Hyuuga." Hotaru cut him off sharply.

"I'm afraid that this," she held up the small bag of rabbits. "Can only last till this long. You are not a cripple, please see yourself out." she then continued her drafts, ignoring Natsume, who stood there for a few moments before leaving. Hotaru looked at the door after Natsume left.

"_Mikan, what exactly did you do?"_

* * *

_**Author's Note : **_It's just a really really extremely short chapter :x I apologize for not updating for such a long period of time, about over 4 months :x I'll try to update soon. I just, suddenly, got back into writing for a short little while :x


End file.
